Forbidden Love
by my-beautiful-disaster
Summary: Alex O'Brian, a Slytherin, falls for Quidditch captain and Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, and vice versa. They don't understand their attraction to each other and go through turmoil to be together. Can they manage to work it out between them? Or will it fail?
1. We Begin Here

**Disclaimer: The only part of this fic that belongs to me, is the plot and the fictional character, Alex O'Brian. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: This fic has two POVs.**

* * *

Chapter One: We Begin Here...

It was Alex O'Brian's fourth year at Hogwarts. This year things were, hopefully, going to be different. She hadn't had the best summer at her family's manor. Therefore, it was a relief to get out of the house and off to school.

She also came to the worst realization possible for any Slytherin. She liked Oliver Wood. This was dangerous on her part, because her parents had always encouraged her to marry a Slytherin. Alex, on the other hand, didn't care about that.

As much as her parents loved Alex, they didn't want to raise suspicion about their loyalty to the Dark Lord. Alex getting into Slytherin had helped them keep up their appearance, but Alex didn't care about her 'appearance'. She didn't even care about how her family was tied into the Dark Lord. She hated Lord Voldemort. He had only caused trouble for those that didn't deserve it. Alex argued the matter with her parents often, no longer wanting to debate the issue.

* * *

Alex heard chattering behind the curtains around her bed. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, thinking fondly of her dream. He had been in it, his brown hair swaying in the wind as he waited for the Quaffle to head in his direction. To Alex the Gryffindor keeper and captain was the best looking boy in their school. 

"Alex! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Annabel Tristan hollered with joy. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Alex could see her shadow behind the curtain. Annabel pulled open the silky green curtains and smiled at her friend.

"What if I choose not to?" Alex groaned as she rubbed her eyes gently and yawned as she adjusted to the light. She looked up at her, discontent seething from her soul.

"Then you won't get to see the hottest guy ever!" squealed Alex's friend, Kilee Jones, brushing a lock of hair with her fingers.

"And who might that be? Draco Malfoy?" Alex asked. She glared up at the canopy above her bed. She rubbed her hands through her black hair, paused, and looked at her two giddy friends.

"No, he's too young for us. We're talking about Marcus Flint! He came into the common room without his shirt on." Annabel giggled.

"He isn't very cute I'm sorry to say. He may have a very nice body, but he just doesn't have that allure." Alex shrugged. She didn't really like Marcus Flint as a person either, but she couldn't tell her friends that.

"Fine, be that way. We will go and stare at his amazing torso, while you sleep." Kilee Jones addressed. Her eyes sparkled mischievously like the jewels on her necklace.

"Okay, have fun." Alex pulled her blankets up to her jaw and tried to fall back into her magnificent dream.

Alex woke an hour later. She hadn't revisited him in her dream and was very displeased. She dressed and slowly made her way to the Great Hall. She looked for Annabel and Kilee, but neither was to be seen. She sat alone but amused herself by falling into her dream world and imagining him sitting with her.

She finished what was left of her eggs, exited the Great Hall and walked to the lake. The sun glistened on the surface like a handful of diamonds. Other students had flocked to the water's edge to enjoy what might be the last day of summer, knowing British weather.

Alex sat beneath a tree beside the water's edge and took out a small notebook and flipped to the last pages. The diary was used to record all of her dreams. She had heard somewhere that it helped make your memory stronger, therefore improving her magic. Ever since, she had recorded the most significant dream of the night.

Today, it was the dream of Oliver Wood. Unsurprisingly, many of the other entries were marked 'Oliver Wood' too, and Alex noted that she'd better keep this out of the way of everyone else – it didn't look good to be dreaming about a Gryffindor, and the Quidditch captain at that!

She took her quill to the paper and began writing in a daze as she remembered her dream.

Alex stood in the center of the Quidditch pitch. This was not the best place to stand in the middle of a match, but it didn't seem to matter. Besides, no one noticed her presence there. Except one brown haired boy, with scarlet robes. He was the keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he looked as though he wanted to leave his position guarding the three hoops, but thought better of it as the Quaffle and its carrier roared in his direction.

_After the match, Alex somehow found herself waiting outside the Quidditch pitch without really knowing who or what she was waiting for. She looked about her and saw the same brown haired boy walking toward her. He smiled as he walked up to her._

"_Hi," she said uncertain of what to do or say next. _

"_Hey Alex, come swimming with us!" _

The words did not match his voice. They were more along the lines of Kilee's and Alex knew she wasn't in her dream world any longer. Kilee had done a very good job of fixing that.

"I don't feel like it. Thanks anyway." Alex called to her friend.

"Suit yourself," Kilee shouted to her.

Alex finished writing her dream down and stashed her notebook in her jacket pocket. She leaned against the tree's trunk and sighed heavily and watched Kilee flirt fearlessly with Marcus Flint. What she saw in him, Alex didn't know, not that she wanted to in the first place.

Her eyes were set on the one person that she would never have; at least, not in this lifetime. She looked around and saw Oliver with his friends. He was laughing. _He has a nice smile_, Alex thought. He looked over at her, and she quickly turned away. She didn't want to be caught looking at him; that just wasn't proper for her.

She sighed once again, and stood up. She grabbed her jacket and began walking away.

* * *

Oliver watched as Alex O' Brian stood up and walked away from the tree. He noticed something drop from the pocket of her jacket, waited until she was out of sight and then started walking over to the tree. 

"Where are you going?" Arron Sterling asked. Arron was a tall red haired boy. He was of the muscular build, lucky for him, as he never worked out.

"I just feel like a bit of shade," Oliver lied. He had got himself into the habit of lying to his friends when he needed time alone. The hard part was that his friends weren't as interesting as they thought they were.

"Alright," Arron shrugged to his other friends. Oliver walked over to the tree and looked around.

The notebook lay on the ground, unopened. Oliver kneeled beside it

and gently picked it up. 'Alex O' Brian' was scrawled across the cover, along with the words 'Open and DIE'.

"Sweet girl you are," Oliver said aloud.

Oliver took the risk and opened the diary. It was filled with up to the last page with entries that didn't look like diary entries. He read a passage.

He took me in his strong arms and held me close to him. He brushed the hair away from my face gently, almost as if he were caressing my cheek. I tilted my head back so that he could kiss me. His lips touched mine, not demanding, unlike the other boys.

Oliver shut the book when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Camille Alton waving to him. He waved back and put the small book into his trouser pocket.

"What were you doing all the way over there?" Camille asked when he came back to the group.

"Nothing, really. I was just getting some fresh air, that's all," he lied for the second time.

"Why couldn't you have done that here?" She asked, twirling her light blond hair between her fingers.

"Because the air just seemed clearer over there," Oliver had no clue what to say to her questions.

"Oh. Well, I heard about this party in the Hufflepuff common room. Since I can get us in, would you like to come?" She lightly touched Oliver's shoulder.

"Sure." Oliver smiled slightly. He didn't like her and she knew that. So why was she even flirting like that?

"Great! The party is at eight o'clock on Friday. I'll meet you at the Great Hall entrance. Then we can dash off to the common room," Camille verified.

"Okay. We'll see you on Friday then," Oliver nodded.

"Well, I have to go spread the news to a few lucky others." Camille sauntered off to another group.

"She really annoys me." Oliver admitted to Arron, who was watching with laughter in his eyes.

"She does get annoying quickly, but I highly suggest not alienating her. She knows about all the parties in this school. And she does have a nice figure, even though I hate to admit it." Arron pointed out. Oliver laughed.

* * *

Alex sat on the silver love seat in the Slytherin common room. The fire was slowly burning out, making the common room darker. Alex tried to relax against the plush cushions of the couch. 

She pulled her jacket over to her and reached into the pocket. She felt around the pocket for her journal. It was missing. She looked in the other pocket, hoping it was there. Alex's heart filled with dread when she didn't find it there, either.

She ran out of the castle and to the spot she had been sitting earlier and searched for the book everywhere until she came to the dire conclusion that someone must have taken her journal. At first, she thought it must have been a Slytherin, and groaned at the thought of their teasing, until a worse thought hit her. She had seen Oliver just before she lost it. Her mind swirled with the prospect of Oliver having it.

"This can't be happening." Alex frowned. She sank to her knees and couldn't find the strength to get up. "What am I going to do?"

Alex's world had fallen into pieces. Her journal was filled to the brim with the secrets of her dreams. Those dreams also held the secrets of her deepest desire. Taunting by her fellow Slytherins, she could handle. But knowing that Oliver Wood had her journal, sent chills up and down her spine.

* * *

Oliver looked out the window of the Gryffindor common room and watched as a girl fell to her knees under the tree where Alex had been earlier. He looked around the common room. He saw his friends across the room playing Wizard Chess. 

The thought of reading the journal in the common room crossed Oliver's thoughts until he remembered the possibility of an empty dormitory. That sounded more appealing and he snuck off.

The dormitory was completely empty, luckily. Oliver strode over to his bed and flopped into it. He opened the journal and began reading.

_August 19, 1991_

_About: Oliver Wood_

_Notes: It keeps happening. I keep dreaming about the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I don't even like him! Well, maybe I do but only a little._

_Dream:_

_I was walking down to the lake when I saw him. He was sitting under my tree. He seemed to be waiting for something or, maybe, someone. I cautiously walked up, hoping not to disturb him. Unfortunately, he looked at me. Oddly enough, he smiled at me as though he had been waiting for me._

_"Hi," he had an amazing smile._

_"Hi," was all I could say in return._

_"Would you like to sit with me?" his voice, too, was amazing. Thick with an Scottish accent. It made my heart melt in my chest._

_"Yes-"_

"Oy! Oliver! What are you doing up here?" Arron asked loudly. Oliver quickly stuffed the journal underneath his pillow.

"I was just sitting up here." Oliver grumbled. He had been interrupted before he could find out more about her dreams.

"Alright. We were just wondering if you might be up for a game of Exploding Snap." Arron shrugged and walked out of the room.

Oliver let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He had almost been caught reading Alex's diary. He thought about reading it again but decided to go downstairs to the common room and play Exploding Snap so as not to raise suspicion.

"What were you reading?" Arron smiled mischievously. Maybe Arron had caught him. Maybe not.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Oliver said lightly.

"I caught Oliver here, reading what looked like a diary. He stuffed it under his pillow before I could get a real good look." Arron was beaming as he informed the rest of their group.

"Arron, is it possible that you could be a girl. I mean with all the gossip you spread, I've been starting to wonder," Oliver retorted. Oliver had always picked his battles, and this was the one he decided to choose.

"Wood, I'm not as much a girl as you are. At least I don't write in a diary." Arron laughed. The rest of the boys looked at Oliver intently, wondering how Oliver would respond.

"Arron, even if I was a girl and even though you're my best friend, I wouldn't want to go out with you," The other boys howled.

Arron didn't have any comebacks for Oliver. "I guess you win." Oliver smiled. He always won the battles he picked.

"So, tell us about the new girl," A black haired boy to Arron's right insisted.

"Who are you talking about?" Oliver asked trying to continue on with the game and not turn beet red.

"You're turning red. Who is she?" Arron demanded, dealing out the cards.

"There is no girl. I don't like any girl!" Oliver kicked himself mentally. "That came out wrong."

"You bet it did." Justin, the boy to Arron's right observed. He set down the Ace of Clubs and looked up at Oliver.

"Now tell us who this girl is. I don't want to have to hex you." Arron taunted. Threats involving magic weren't taken lightly with Arron. He would hex you if he didn't get his way.

Oliver caved in and began telling them about the new girl he liked. He was careful to exclude all the important details, such as her name and house. Those two answers would get his head chopped off, so to speak, as well as endless taunting from Arron and their other friends.


	2. Guidepost To Love

**Disclaimer: The only thing of this fic is the plot and the fictional character Alex. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. A/N: This fic has two POVs.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Guidepost to Love

Alex moped in her bed for the rest of the day. She was too depressed to go to dinner or even think about it. She felt as though her life was completely over. As if it had caved in around her. The only thing that could make her life better was Oliver and she would never have him.

"Alex, you've been moping around all evening. Please get out of bed!" Kilee begged. Kilee pushed her friend roughly, hoping to get her to snap her out of this state.

"I can't! Life has pushed me to the ground and this time I can't pick myself up." Alex proclaimed, dramatically tossing her hands up in the air.

"You are such a drama queen! That is why you should try out to be an actress or something. But no, we want the most unattainable guy of the school. You're impossible." Kilee groaned. A little tough love might be just what Alex needed.

"It's not my fault that I fell for him! He tripped me! I swear Draco Malfoy's life upon it! Oh, can you please bring me something from dinner?" Alex grabbed Kilee's hand and pleaded with her.

"Okay, fine, I'll bring something back for you. But as before, you owe me!" Kilee assured her. Kilee smiled at her friend. Alex was moody at times, but she hadn't been this bad since first year. Which was good, for Kilee.

"Thank you." Alex said softly. Kilee snuck off, leaving Alex to contemplate the horrors of where her journal ended up.

* * *

Alex went through the week in a daze. She was fearful that the person who found her diary would confront her. This idea caused her to be ridden with anxiety and her heart pounded as she walked the halls. She worried that someone might be spreading rumors about her dream diary. That would be even more upsetting if word had spread to Oliver. 

"There's nothing to worry about, Alex." Annabel reassured her, putting her arm around her worried friend.

"You haven't lost your diary, have you?" Alex snapped. She began losing her patience with her friends. They didn't understand what a disaster her missing journal was.

"No, I haven't. Hey, I know what will cheer you up." Annabel smiled widely. _She has that evil look in her eyes_, Alex thought.

"What?" Alex questioned. _Do I really want to know?_ Alex wasn't sure if her question was a good idea.

"I heard about this party, over at Hufflepuff, and I got us invited." Annabel confided happily.

"Great, further embarrassment to Alex O' Brian. Just lovely." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't come. I heard a certain someone was going to be there." Annabel taunted. Annabel knew something, Alex was sure of it.

"Who? Marcus Flint?" Alex smirked.

"No, another Quidditch player, who happens to be very sexy to some of

us," Annabel smiled mischievously.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked, laughing nervously. Her worst fears might have been realized. Did Annabel know about her secret crush on Oliver Wood? She hoped not.

"Just the hottest Chaser ever!" Annabel squealed.

"Who?" Alex pleaded, letting out a sigh of relief. Annabel wasn't talking about Oliver but she had intrigued her now.

"Just a Ravenclaw who I happen to have connections to. He happens to know a certain girl who knows about all the parties in this place." Annabel slyly smiled as she beat around the bush.

"You like Roger Davies?" Alex was shocked. Annabel never liked boys outside of Slytherin. Her friend could not be serious.

"How can I not? He's so sexy!" Annabel proclaimed.

"I don't know. You usually like guys from Slytherin." She replied. _Okay, maybe she is being serious_, Alex thought in disbelief.

The two girls turned a corner and walked down another hall. Oliver Wood was walking toward them. Alex looked at him. She watched as he confidently strode down the corridor. _How can you not like him? He is so _perfect, Alex wondered diverting her eyes from his.

She wasn't quick enough. Their eyes connected, Alex thought about smiling, but her lips didn't respond.

* * *

Oliver walked down the hall. He saw Alex walking toward him with her friend. He felt heat rise in his face. He thought about talking to her, about giving her back her notebook but he thought better of it. 

After all, she might think that he stole it from her. That would only make her hate him and Oliver definitely didn't want that! It would ruin his chances with her. Even though his chances were close to nil as it was.

* * *

Alex watched as he walked past her. He heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. She knew she liked him, but knew that he didn't like her. The other houses hated anyone in Slytherin. That ultimately crushed any thoughts of dating anyone from another house. 

Alex turned her eyes away and looked back at the floor. Annabel nudged her gently. "I think you like someone."

Alex looked her friend in the eye. "No, I can't." She answered sullenly.

"And why not? I like Roger. He's in a different house and he's younger than me." Annabel tried to cheer her up.

"He's younger than you? By what, a few weeks? How could you go out with him?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Annabel's five foot two, lean figure stopped and began glaring at Alex. "Haven't you heard my rule of dating younger men?" She couldn't believe that she hadn't told Alex her theory on dating younger men.

"Apparently not. Care to enlighten me on the matter?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well, my philosophy is, that if the boy in question is taller than you, then I say go for it. But if not, then it might be a little awkward. Luckily for me, Roger is about three inches taller than I am. Yet, we all can't like the hottest fifth year, now can we?" Annabel smiled coyly.

"What are you talking about? Who said that I even liked anyone? Alex questioned.

"I saw how edgy you both became when your eyes connected. Do you

really think I am that unobservant?" Annabel pretended to be taken aback.

"I never said that. It's just...well, I don't really know. Okay?" Alex didn't know how to clarify her feelings, nor did she want her friends to know.

* * *

As Friday drew closer, Alex suddenly found herself seeing more of Oliver. She knew Kilee and Annabel had something to do with these events. Alex would find herself suddenly alone when Oliver was in the area. As soon as he left, her friends would magically reappear again. This was beginning to get on Alex's nerves. She loved her friends like sisters, in other words, she loved them half the time and they drove her mad the other.

* * *

Oliver had also taken notice of how Alex's friends would vanish while he was around. It gave him several perfect opportunities to talk to her. But, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though he desperately wanted to talk to her, he wasn't sure if she hated him like all the other Slytherins seemed to. 

He knew that if he wanted to go out with her, he'd eventually have to talk to her. He was just scared that she was superficial like all the other Slytherins. That would just send him over the edge. Probably not, but that is what he thought.

Oliver didn't like how he liked her so much. He hadn't felt this way about his previous girlfriends or other girls he had liked. She just seemed different than everyone else.

Oliver walked into the Gryffindor common room and headed straight for the fifth year dorms. He flopped down onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow. _Why can't she get out of my head?_ He thought.

He heard his name being called and he walked back down to the common room. He saw Emily, his younger sister, calling for him.

"Hi Emily." He smiled at her.

"Hello, Wood. I know this might sound weird, but I had a feeling you needed me." Emily was known for her 'feelings'. Theoretically, she had the ability to sense the troubles other people were having.

"Emily, you of all people know I actually have a first name." Oliver said.

"I know, but I don't like letting people know we're related. Except, we aren't. Doesn't it just bite that we're siblings? I totally hate that. That's not why I felt we should talk, however." Emily also had the special to talk way too much, which she did all the time.

"I don't have a clue as to why you felt we should talk." Oliver knew exactly what she was talking about. He just didn't want to talk to her about it.

"Girl troubles? I'd suggest you stop lying to me. I know better." Emily smiled. Oliver glared at her; he hated how she knew he was lying.

"You guessed it. Congratulations." Oliver watched Emily as her face lit up with joy.

"I knew it. Please spill your heart to me." Emily pleaded playfully.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Oliver insisted. He couldn't tell Emily anything out in the open.

"Okay," Emily followed him out of the common room.

Once they were outside, Oliver began to tell her about Alex. To stay on the safe side, he kept her name to himself. "I just can't get her out of my head."

"Maybe she is supposed to be there. Maybe you two are meant to be together. Then again, maybe you just really like her." Emily shrugged.

"Thanks, Em. You're very helpful." Oliver thanked her and went back inside the castle.

He walked to the library, having the feeling that Alex was there. He opened the door and quickly scanned the room before fully entering. He saw her sitting by herself with a pile of books stacked beside her.

_Today's the day_, he thought, _today, I'll talk to her_.

Nervously, Oliver walked up to her. "Hi, what are you reading?"

She looked up at him, her green eyes saw who it was and she quickly diverted them. "Hi."

* * *

Alex couldn't believe her eyes. Oliver Wood was standing in front of her and all she could manage to say was 'hi'. Something was wrong with her! She had been able to talk to boys before. What made him so different? 

"Oh, I am just studying a bit of History. May I ask what you are doing here?" She inquired, trying not to sound rude.

"I was um...to tell you the truth, I came in here on the off chance that you were here." Oliver was shocked he has just said that. But not as much as Alex was.

"Really?" Alex looked up at him again in surprise.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked cautiously.

"Sure, be my guest." Alex was in a shocked daze. She watched Oliver pull out a chair and sit in front of her.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone this weekend?" Oliver asked, hoping she wasn't going with anyone.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on going. Are you?" Alex questioned.

"I'm kind of hoping she's going to say 'yes'. The problem is, I haven't asked her. Yet." Oliver smiled gently. _Wow! His amazing smile is even better close up,_ Alex thought.

"Who were you going to ask?" Alex wondered if he was just here to ask her about some other girl. That would just rip Alex up inside.

Oliver blushed, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Alex wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Oliver repeated. His face showed his confusion.

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you." Alex's heart lifted and she knew it.

"Great. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hallway. Does 9 o'clock sound good?" Oliver smiled widely

"That sounds good to me." Alex returned the smile. She was pleased that he had just asked her out. She knew that they were going to have fun the following day.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." Oliver stood up and smiled at her one last time before he left.

Even after he had left, Alex continued to smile. She put her books back on the shelves and quickly left.

She looked for Annabel and Kilee everywhere. She finally gave up her search and went back to the common room. She saw the two girls waiting on the couch for her. "I've been looking every where for you two."

"We've been waiting here for you." Annabel said.

"I have so much to tell you guys." Alex squealed.

"Are you okay? You never seem this cheerful." Kilee asked.

"I'm just fine. I am so happy!" Alex smiled widely.

"What happened?" Annabel chirped.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!" Smiling like mad Alex could barely contain her joy.

"Who did?" Kilee implored.

"Oliver Wood." Alex informed her friends.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that he'd never ask you out." Annabel giggled.

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm so glad for you." Kilee stood up and hugged her friend.

"Are we still going to the party?" Annabel asked randomly.

"Of course, we are! Are you coming too, Alex?" Kilee giggled.

"Yes. I think we are in need of some fun." The girls agreed and went to the Entrance Hall.

They saw a group of Gryffindors waiting for someone. The girls guessed that they were going to the party and were waiting for the same person they were.

The girl, Camille, came and led the group to the Hufflepuff house. Alex followed Kilee and Annabel. Once again she was deep in thought. Her mind wondered to Oliver, as it always did.

Lost in thought she didn't notice how her friends had left her side. She felt a tap on her shoulder and was abruptly brought back to reality. She looked around her shoulder and saw Annabel motioning to her. Alex walked over to her and entered the Hufflepuff common room.

There were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs already partying, Alex wasn't surprised at all. Camille, who had begun this party, was a very popular person and knew a lot of people. Camille was also very pretty and the guys flocked to her like (I'm not sure of a good metaphor to put here).

Alex became thirsty, but she didn't want to find out it had been spiked with something. So she passed on every opportunity. The music faded from a face-paced song to a slow song. Alex groaned at this and went to sit on one of the many couches.

Alex began wishing she hadn't come. She knew that no one here would want to dance with a Slytherin. However, she was wrong. She watched as Annabel was dancing with a sixth year Hufflepuff.

_Why can't I have someone to dance with?_ Alex thought. She sighed heavily and looked at the floor.

"May I have this dance?" she heard from behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat. She turned around and saw Oliver grinning from behind her.

"I'd be honored." Alex smiled.

"Dear lady, the honor is all mine." Oliver extended his hand to her. Alex gladly took it. He led her to the dance floor.

She put her hands around his neck as he placed his own hands on her waist. She gasped slightly as he pulled her body closer to his.

"Is this alright?" Oliver whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine. This is fine." Alex looked up at him.

For the rest of the night, they danced together or talked. It was a pleasant evening in Alex's eyes. This made her feel even more excited to go on their date the following morning.


	3. One Wonderful Day

**Disclaimer: The only thing of this fic is the plot and the fictional character Alex. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. A/N: This fic has two POVs.**

* * *

Chapter Three: One Wonderful Day

There were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs already at the party. Alex wasn't surprised at all. Camille, who had begun this party was a very popular person and knew a lot of people. Camille was also very pretty and the guys flocked to her like none other.

Alex became thirsty, but she didn't want to find out if it had been spiked with something. So she passed on every offer. The music faded from a face-paced song to a slow song. Alex groaned at this and went to sit on one of the many couches.

Alex began wishing she hadn't come. She knew that no one here would want to dance with a Slytherin. However, she was wrong. She watched as Annabel was dancing with a sixth year Hufflepuff.

_Why can't I have someone to dance with?_ Alex thought. She sighed heavily and looked at the floor.

"May I have this dance?" she heard from behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat. She turned around and saw Oliver grinning from behind her.

"I'd be honored." Alex smiled.

"Dear lady, the honor is all mine." Oliver extended his hand to her. Alex gladly took it. He led her to the dance floor.

She put her hands around his neck as he placed his own hands on her waist. She gasped slightly as he pulled her body closer to his.

"Is this alright?" Oliver whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine. This is fine." Alex looked up at him.

For the rest of the night they danced together or talked. It was pleasant in Alex's eyes. This made her feel even more excited to go on their date the following morning.

* * *

Oliver waited patiently for Alex to meet him in the Entrance Hall. He smoothed his button down shirt and dug in his pockets for the money he had brought with him. His mother had sent him quite a bit of money when he told her he was going on a date. 

He had never felt this nervous with any other girls. But, Alex wasn't like the other girls. She was different, very different. Maybe it was the fact that she was a Slytherin. Or maybe it was that she was a rich Irish girl. But that couldn't have been it. He had dated another girl that was Irish and he didn't feel this way about her. He thought about what Emily had said. Maybe she was right about Alex and him being meant for each other.

He saw Alex walking down a corridor toward him. Her jeans were at her hips and her light blue tank top clung to her body. Oliver hadn't noticed how sexy she was. Her raven black hair was in a loose bun.

* * *

Oliver was staring at her. She knew she shouldn't have worn the tank top. _He must think I'm not conservative or something. This isn't good_, Alex thought. 

She walked up to him and flashed him a sweet smile. He returned it and offered his arm. She looked at Kilee whose eyes seemed to say 'What a gentleman'. Alex smiled as she gladly took his arm.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked smoothly.

"Yes, I am so excited." Alex giggled. _Oh Merlin, did I just giggle?_ Alex was flabbergasted at this.

"That's good, because I am too." Oliver tried to not sound too eager. He hoped that she didn't notice. However, he wasn't having much luck.

Filch passed them off and they headed toward Hogsmeade. On the trek there, they had unlinked their arms. "So, where do you want to go first?" He asked breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter. Where do you want to go first?" Alex asked.

"I really don't care. You're the lady, ladies always pick." Oliver flirtatiously said.

"Well, we can go to Honeyduke's or something. It really doesn't matter to me." Alex replied.

"Works for me." Oliver and Alex headed for Honeyduke's.

Oliver opened the door for her and she walked inside. "Thank you, good sir. Such a gentleman." Alex complimented him

"For you, anytime." Oliver gave her his most attractive smile.

"Well aren't you the charmer." Alex smiled brightly.

"Yep, that's me alright." Oliver blushed.

Alex skimmed over the various chocolates and candies. She picked up a piece of chocolate and wished she could taste it. It looked so good. She fished in her pocket for three sickles. She began walking up to the cashier when Oliver pulled her back.

"What? I'm just going to buy some chocolate." Alex wasn't sure what he was doing or going to do.

"I... never mind. Go ahead." Oliver was going to offer to buy her chocolate, but he lost his nerve.

"Great, thanks." Alex smiled like nothing had happened. She paid for her chocolate and returned to Oliver's side.

Alex smiled brightly at him. She liked him a lot. He was just so handsome. She had never expected herself to be drawn to a person like him. Alex tried to shake the thoughts from her head. I'm going crazy, she thought.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked looking at her with concern on his face.

"I'm fine," Alex assured him with a smile.

"Where do you want to go next?" Oliver asked. He definitely had a gentlemanly way about him.

"Let's go to... I don't know. You choose." Alex looked at him and smiled widely.

"How about we go to the Three Broomsticks." Oliver suggested.

"That sounds great." Alex, for once, was enjoying her time at Hogsmeade. Usually, it was either Alex and Kilee, Alex and Annabel, or just Alex. Going to Hogsmeade with a date was new to her, so it was a good thing that she liked it this way.

They walked down the road in silence. Unsure of what to say to one another. Alex saw Marcus Flint heading in their direction. Quickly Alex grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him into the Post Office.

"Why are we coming in here?" Oliver asked once they were safely inside.

"I... er... Marcus was coming toward us. He wouldn't have minded knocking you about for being with me." Alex looked at the ground.

"Are you related to him?" Oliver asked, his eyes growing wide.

"No, he doesn't like you and for some reason he's very protective of me." Alex shrugged.

"He is? Shit, I'll have to be careful around you then," Oliver joked.

Alex smiled gently as she checked out the window to make sure he was gone. Once she decided it was safe, she took Oliver's hand and dragged him back out of the Post Office.

They walked hand in hand to the Three Broomsticks talking about their favorite teachers and their favorite quidditch teams. Alex felt that in the five minutes it took get to the Three Broomsticks she had become closer to Oliver.

Oliver opened the door for Alex and they found a table. She smiled when Oliver offered to go buy the butterbeers. She waited patiently for him to return. The bell over the entrance door clanged and Alex impulsively looked. She saw Marcus walk in and scan the room. He smiled when he saw her, it made Alex's stomach churn.

He began walking toward her, smiling a wide toothy grin. She begged silently with the world to let Oliver return quickly. She didn't want to talk to Marcus or to even look at him for that matter.

"Sweet Alex, what are you doing here all alone?" Marcus asked sitting down in front of her.

"Go away Marcus. I'm here on a date, don't ruin it!" Alex snapped.

"Who is this bloke? We'll send him packing straight away so we can be alone," Marcus was a horrible flirt. She found him grotesque and abominable, along with a deep loathing of him like the majority of the student body.

As if on cue, Oliver walked up, handed Alex the mugs, and removed Marcus from his seat. "I believe she asked you to leave, now go Marcus. Unless you want me to beat you in front of all these people."

Marcus glared at Oliver, then said loud enough for only Oliver to hear, "This isn't over."  
Oliver smiled as Marcus left. He sat in front of Alex. They talked for the rest of the afternoon. Enjoying each other's presence greatly.

* * *

Oliver walked her to Entrance hall at the end of the day. He wanted to kiss her but was extremely nervous. What was wrong with him? Alex smiled and gently kissed his cheek before leaving him. He was left standing there. Why hadn't he kissed her?

* * *

Alex walked into her common room, went to her bed and lay on it. Reliving her wonderful day until sleep took her. 


	4. Romancing the Soul

**Disclaimer: The only thing of this fic is the plot and the fictional character Alex. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. A/N: This fic has two POVs.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Romancing the Soul

Alex woke the following morning with the sun shining brightly into her face. She squinted and tried to fall back asleep. Dreams of her date with Oliver had lovingly filled her sleep.

Alex could still feel his hand brushing against hers. Never before had she felt so exhilarated by someone. None of her previous boyfriends had ever made her giddy with thoughts of them. Oliver was special for some reason, Alex greatly enjoyed it.

She drifted through the day in a love-induced daze, as though she were on auto-pilot. She didn't see Oliver, but knew he was there somewhere. Not wanting to ruin her pleasant state of mind, she didn't go looking for him. Why ruin a beautiful dream world with talk of the previous days events or things to come in the future?

Thoughts raced through her head and her heart suddenly began to beat faster. She looked around and saw Oliver walking toward her. She didn't know what to expect or what to say. Curse his charm, it always left her speechless and motionless.

He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back, wanting to say 'hi' or 'hey' or something along those lines, but she found herself unable to form words, let alone think.

"Hello gorgeous," Oliver said in a sweet, debonair manner.

Alex felt the heat in her cheeks rise. Hoping he couldn't see her blush, she said, "Hello to you too."

"How has your morning been?" Oliver smiled again. He must have noticed her flush.

"Fine and yours?" Alex was thinking about what to say next. That had never happened to her before. She never had to think about what to say. Only with him.

"Would have been better if you'd been with me all morning, but not all of our wishes can come true," Oliver winked at her. Alex smiled wildly. His charm would be her undoing and she knew it, yet was unafraid.

"Oliver! You're such a charmer!" Alex tried to play it off. She hoped it would work out in her favor.

"Only for you," he was smiling, his white teeth gleaming and his brown eyes glistening in the light.

"You are amazing! I've never seen a man so well put together," Alex's eyes betrayed her horror. She'd just had a serious case of word vomit. She hadn't meant to say anything like that. Her mouth was running away with her brain left in the dust. This wasn't good!

"Well, thank you. But honestly, how do you do it?" Oliver flirted back, making her feel better about her blurting her mind.

"How do I do what exactly?" She asked, completely confused.

"How do you manage to be so perfect? You are the amazing one!"

"Wow, I... umm... thank you Oliver! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Alex blushed again. She really had to kick that habit if she wanted to keep her proper coloring.

"It's true! I can't think of anyone as perfect as you!" Oliver smiled gently.

_Why did he have to have just an amazing smile? It makes butterflies flutter around my stomach and makes me weak at the knees. _Alex thought as she smiled back at him.

He gently pulled her into a quick hug. The quick movement gave her stomach butterflies as his cologne found it's way to her nose. It was the best scent she'd ever had the honor of smelling. She smiled and closed her eyes. But it was all over too soon. Oliver lightly pushed her away and smiled quickly before leaving her.

She watched him go, standing very still as though he'd left her in a spell. She smiled as she remembered his cologne. Nothing could compare to it. None of her other boyfriends had ever smelled this amazing!

Alex walked out of the school and onto the grounds. She sat on the grass and thought about Oliver. How he smelled, his muscular body against hers, how he held her, if only for a second. _Does he think about me constantly?_ She was curious. But couldn't ask. That would be rude.

She laid back on the grass, staring up at the clouds, picking out the random shapes she saw. Her mind began to wander again, back to the one and only Oliver Wood.

Where had he been running off to? Had there been a pack of Gryffindors or Slytherins walking their way? She hated not being able to be with him longer than 5 minutes. It would be so much easier if she had been a Gryffindor, or even a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. Anything but a Slytherin.

"Alex!" she heard off in the distance. She arched her back so her head was upside down. She looked and saw two girls running at her, arms flailing, both laughing.

She stood up and waved at them. They ran into her and they all fell over in their massive hug. It had been a while since they had hugged like that. It was funny to all of them.

"We've been looking everywhere!" Kilee said loudly. The three girls didn't attempt to sit up, they just laid on the ground giggling.

"I've just been around. Wandering aimlessly as usual," Alex said plainly.

"Tell us all about yesterday!" Annabel squealed.

"Alright, just give me a second," Alex started into her day with Oliver. Their run in with Marcus, the kiss, everything up until they had come to find her. Annabel and Kilee hung to every word Alex had to say. They listened intently until she finished.

"He didn't kiss you? How stupid is that?!" Annabel shouted. Kilee nodded in agreement.

"He was nervous! At least I hope so," Alex said quietly.

"Why did he hug you and leave earlier? That's bizarre," Kilee offered.

"I agree, what's wrong with him. Even I'm confused by his actions!" Annabel smiled and put her hand to her head.

"Are you guys going to go out again? Or was it just a weekend thing?" Kilee questioned.

* * *

"I don't know if I want to go out with her again. She does have a great body, and she's smart. But I'm not sure," Oliver shrugged. He was hoping to get Arron to stop with the interrogation. But he persisted. 

"Does she seem needy or something?" Arron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did she cling to you the entire time or give you space?"

"Space. We didn't hold hands for a really long time."

"Well, mate, I think she wants you for her boyfriend. The girls that cling, are the girls who want more than a relationship, if you know what I mean."

"I get it. So . . . ask her out again?"

"Go for it. We've got your back if Marcus tries anything. He's a major git anyway."

"Thanks mate. Should I ask her now?"

"Are you kidding? No!"

* * *

"Give it a day or two," Annabel said. She knew from experience. 

"Let him wait. You're not his lap dog that he can call upon at any given moment," Kilee added.

"Ok. Should I avoid him?" Alex asked.

"Don't do that. Just keep your distance. If he calls you in the hall, play hard to get. He doesn't have you locked just yet." Annabel insisted.

"I mean, he hasn't kissed your mouth yet. You're still a free woman," Kilee smiled.

* * *

"So just call to her in the halls?" Oliver asked, Arron was making things way too confusing. 

"Just act normal. Wait for the right moment. And I'd do it soon. Act –"

* * *

"– Casual when you see him. He might ask you out, then again, he might do what he did today. Give it some time" Annabel said. 

"Ok, anything else I should know?"

* * *

"Don't stare at her chest, she'll hit you or embarrass you." Arron pointed out.

* * *

"If he stares at your chest, tell him that you're eyes aren't down there. And if he wants to be with you, he should look at you –" Kilee advised.

* * *

"– Face to face. Girls hate it when you stare at their chests. Don't go there. Got it?" Arron finished.

* * *

"Got it?" Annabel and Kilee asked in unison. 

"I think so." Alex's brain felt overloaded.

* * *

Oliver was relieved that Arron was finished. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take that pointless lecture about girls. As if he hadn't dated them before. Alex wasn't his first girlfriend. Nor was she his first major girlfriend. She was just different.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure she could take her friends advice anymore. Her brain was ready to explode! But she simply smiled and thanked her friends. She didn't like being told what to do. She knew the rules of dating. She had other guys before. Just not any guys outside of Slytherin. 


	5. Complicating The Simple

**Disclaimer: The only thing of this fic is the plot and the fictional character Alex. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: This chapter is through the eyes of Oliver. It just worked better, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Complicating the Simple

Oliver wanted to get away from his friends. They had forgotten that he had had other girlfriends. Right? Maybe she's different than the other girls! What if she's extremely rich and requires a lot of presents? What if she is poor and thinks he's spoiled?

His mind was bursting at it's seams. He wanted to be with her, he truly wanted to be with her. He had never met any girl this interesting. She didn't seem to be like the other Slytherins. Almost normal. _Damn! That makes me sound prejudice!_ Oliver thought.

She confused him! Drove him mad! Yet she was so calm about the whole thing. She didn't seem disturbed by their relationship. _What am I talking about? We don't have a relationship!_ Oliver raged.

Oliver quietly snuck out of the dormitory. He carefully walked down the stairs, trying not to be too loud in case someone was still awake. He hit the last step and cautiously looked around the common room. The fire was dimly lit, luckily, no one was around. He quickly crossed the room and opened the door. Once again he looked around cautiously, and once again, no one was there.

The dark hallways flew by as Oliver ran down the corridors. The broom closet was just a flight away now. He skidded to a stop and flung open the doors. In the dead silence, he heard muffled footsteps echoing around him. Quickly, he grabbed his broom as the footsteps drew closer. He threw one leg over the side and kicked himself upward.

Floating close to the ceiling, Oliver watched Filch hobble below him. His lantern swayed from left to right as he passed. Oliver breathed out a loud sigh of relief. To Oliver's surprise, Filch didn't hear him.

Once he was sure Filch was gone, Oliver drifted to the ground and dismounted. He carefully opened the Oak Doors and silently slid through. Oliver made sure the door didn't slam and turned to face the dark grounds. Above him the moon shown brightly, the wind played with his hair as he sped toward the Quidditch pitch on his broom.

Once there he took his position on the tallest goal post. His eyes strained to see the lake and the stars reflecting on its surface. He could see the gentle break of the crystal waters as the giant squid glided along the surface.

"Oi!" a voice called to him from below.

"Shit!" He said under his breath. _Who in their right mind would be out here this late?_ He thought.

_I would_, a tiny voice in the back of his head answered.

Oliver dismissed the thoughts and flew down to the ground. _This is it. I've been caught_, he thought sullenly.

To his great surprise, it wasn't a teacher, it was a girl. To his even greater surprise, it turned out to be Alex. The moonlight played across her face when she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, amazed at her beauty.

_Of course she's beautiful during the day. But she just... glows_. Oliver's swirled with thoughts of how she'd look with less clothing on.

_What would she look like naked out here?_ Oliver's eyes went wide as he wished his dirty thoughts could be true.

_Damn it! You're such a pervert! Stop thinking about her that way! You don't even know if you want her for sure_, Oliver scolded himself rather harshly.

"Is something wrong?" Alex finally spoke. "You don't seem to be doing so well."

"What? I'm fine!" Oliver lied.

"I doubt it," Alex suddenly glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Oliver questioned.

"Nothing. Everything is just peachy!" Alex said sarcastically. Oliver could see that she was irritated.

"Honestly, what's wrong?" He persisted.

Alex turned her back to him, "Nothing." Oliver could have sworn he heard her whisper, 'everything'. Oliver stuck his arm out, wanting to touch her, wanting to comfort her. His hand was inches away when she spoke up again.

"You know, it's funny. I wanted to be with you so badly, and I've thought about talking to you, or being your girlfriend for two years. And now that I've actually gone on a date with you, and seen how little you care about me, it doesn't matter anymore. I've realized that you don't like me that way I like you, and I can deal with that. The problem is, I don't want to be with you, I don't want to look at your smile and get butterflies in my stomach, yet no matter how hard I try, I can't stop wanting all of those things. But -" Alex turned to face him, her face glistened by tears still streaming down her cheeks - "I think we should just be two faces that neither knows. It's better for both of us if we just stop talking, if we stop trying to have something that wouldn't work out. I just don't see-"

Oliver couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips passionately. He did want her, he did care about her. So what if it didn't work out, at least they had tried. He kissed her for what seemed like an eternity, making sure she wouldn't speak any more nonsense. He pulled away, his hands still cupping her face gently. Her eyes were still closed as she breathed in deeply.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Oliver asked when she didn't open her eyes again for several minutes. She nodded in response, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Alex, I want to try. I do like you. A lot. I am constantly thinking about you," Oliver whispered.

"Like I said, it wouldn't work. Goodbye Oliver," Alex broke away from his grip and walked back to the castle.

Oliver stood in the middle of the quidditch field, rejected by the girl he decided he wanted. He could tell that it broke her heart to not want to be with him. She just didn't show it. He trudged back to the castle and went to bed, his thoughts plagued with how he'd been stupid about wanting her. About not getting to her fast enough.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others. But I'm working on it. The next chapter, hopefully, will be longer!**


	6. Sweet Surrender

**Disclaimer: The only thing of this fic is the plot and the fictional character Alex. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Sweet Surrender

The following morning Oliver didn't even want to get out of bed. His head felt heavy, his body felt heavy. He couldn't face her. It would all but kill him. His thoughts ventured to her, yet again.

He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head under his pillow. He didn't want the day to come, he knew he had Potions with the Slytherins. He didn't want to face her. Not in the least bit! Seeing her would be too soon.

Oliver felt something or someone hit his back. Grudgingly, he rolled onto his back and looked up at Arron.

"Mate, you've got to stop moping. She's not worth it. All Slytherins are brats anyway. Sorry you had to find out this way," Arron tried to console his friend, but he wasn't having much luck.

Oliver watched Arron's mouth, the boy kept talking but Oliver didn't hear anything. A plan was formulating in his mind. If she truly wanted to be with someone else, he knew the perfect way to find out.

He pushed Arron aside and jumped out of bed. He opened his trunk and began digging around for parchment. Arron saw this and wondered what was going on.

"Don't ask. I need to get this done before I forget," Oliver dressed put his shirt on and began buttoning it up. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry," Arron left the dormitories to let Oliver finish changing.

* * *

Oliver looked at the note he'd just written. He smiled gently to himself, it was a work of art. 

He rushed up to the Owlery before breakfast. Alex had to get this at breakfast, Oliver wanted to know for sure she'd gotten it.

The bird he chose accepted the letter. Hastily, Oliver sent the bird off and ran down the stair cases and into the Great Hall. He was out of breath, even though he was in great shape. He found his friends and quickly sat across from them. He scoped the Slytherin table, through all of the students, and caught a glimpse of her.

* * *

Alex felt sorrow like she'd never felt before. It was heart wrenching that she had to tell him to bugger off after his amazing kiss. At least she got something out of all of the hassle. She knew he was the best kisser that she's ever kissed and will kiss. 

"Alex, what's wrong love?" Marcus Flint asked, smiling as he sat beside her.

"Bugger off, you vile pig. Don't you know not to mess with a heart broken girl?" Kilee scolded.

"You piss off, Kilee. This is between me and Alex," Marcus snapped.

"You heard her. Piss off Flint. This doesn't concern you and it never will, hear me?" Alex glared at him.

"Fine, we'll talk later babe." Marcus went to kiss her cheek, but Alex thrust her wand into his chest.

"You'll back off now and never call me 'babe' again. Or you'll regret it." Alex pressed her wand's tip further into his chest.

Marcus stepped away from her. He knew she was upset, he knew who caused it. He didn't like the guy anyway, so he had no trouble disposing of him.

Alex smiled with relief as she watched Marcus back off. Kilee put her arm around Alex, comfortingly. She leaned into the girl and closed her eyes, "Thanks for backing me up. I'm getting really sick of that prat."

"That's what friends are for," Kilee hugged Alex to her.

"Now will you tell us why you're so upset?" Annabel begged.

"I'll tell you guys later," Alex looked up and saw the delivery owls flying down into the hall.

A brown barn owl landed in front of her. A letter was tied to his leg. Alex gently untied it and opened it. She didn't read it aloud, but looked across the hall when she read the name of the person who signed it.

"What's that Alex?" Annabel smiled as she watched and followed Alex's eyes.

"Read it! Please?" The two girls begged her.

"Fine, ok?" Alex couldn't believe she was going to read it to them, but they wouldn't leave her alone if she chose not to.

"Yes! Thank you," the two girls smiled at each other.

"_Dear Alex,_

_I was a prick. We both know that. Now at least. I know you feel like an idiot for wanting to be with someone like me. Someone who can't make up their mind until you'd already told me you had wanted to be with me and no longer did. For that, I'm sorry._

_I'm sure you're reading this to your friends, who have conveniently appeared to witness me bearing my heart and soul here, so now I have witnesses._

_Back to what I was saying, how can I prove to you that I'm serious? That I truly want to be with you? I'll do anything, just name it. If you think of something, feel free to let me know in Potions._

_Sincerely,_

_Oliver_"

Alex looked up to where Oliver had been sitting. He'd left with his friends and she hadn't even noticed. She looked at her friends.

"Wow, I think he's serious. Now tell us what happened!" Annabel begged.

Alex started telling her friends as they walked to Transfiguration with the other Slytherins in their year.

* * *

Oliver had watched her read the note out loud. He smiled, thankful he'd counted on her friends begging and wrote that part about them being witnesses. 

Oliver walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom with an air of determination.

"Mr. Wood, this isn't your class!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Someone I like is in this class, I just want to leave something for her. Please, I know you have assigned seating, can you point her desk to me?" Oliver pleaded.

"Who's seat?" McGonagall asked. Oliver smiled, she always had a soft spot for quidditch players.

"Alex O'Brian." Oliver looked at his feet.

"Third row, second table from the left, middle seat." McGonagall watched as Oliver left another note on Alex's desk.

"Thank you so much!" Oliver shouted as he ran out of the room and raced off to Herbology.

* * *

Alex took her seat and picked up the note. 'To Alex' was scrawled across the top. She opened it and began reading what it said to herself. 

"_Dear Alex,_

_Have you thought of anything yet? I'll save you a seat in Potions. Unless you'd rather sit with your friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Oliver_"

_He is serious! He does want to be with me. But how will I know for sure?_ Alex thought.

_

* * *

_

Potions rolled around and Oliver waited at the back of the classroom. He hoped that Alex would, maybe, want to sit with him. But he understood if she didn't want to.

He kept his eye on the door as the rest of the seats began to fill up. The rest of the Slytherins came in and Snape shut the door. Oliver put his bag on the floor and put his head on his arm. He'd been stupid to think she would still want to be with him. She must have slipped by him, unnoticed, and hadn't wanted to sit near him.

"Is this seat taken?" Alex whispered in Oliver's ear. His heart lifted and he shook his head.

"It is now." Oliver smiled at her.

"Wonderful of you to join us, Ms. O'Brian. What took you?" Snape asked, but she didn't answer. He didn't really want to know, nor did he need to.

"I didn't think you'd want to be around me," Oliver whispered as Professor Snape lectured.

"You're gutsy. Sending me a note during breakfast, then leaving me one during first class. I think that's admirable," Alex smiled at him.

"Did you think of anything?" Oliver asked, hoping for a way to prove that he liked her.

"Yes, I did. Would you like to hear it now or later?" Alex asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Tell me after class." Oliver smiled. His chance had come!

* * *

After class, Alex walked out with Oliver. She didn't know what she was going to ask him to do. But an opportunity opened up for her. One that she didn't expect. 

"What's this we have here?" A voice the two knew very well, called.

Alex turned around to see none other than Marcus Flint. She groaned and kept walking. Oliver followed, not wanting a confrontation.

Flint grabbed Alex's arm and spun her around. "We're together, remember? Not you and this filth!"

Oliver snapped into action and had his wand at Flint's throat before he could do anything. Alex pulled her arm from Flint's grasp. She turned her back to him and tried to push Oliver away form Marcus. "He's not worth it, Oliver, he's not worth it."

"You're right, let's go." Oliver snarled.

Marcus grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her to him. "You're making a big mistake babe. Everyone will know, everyone will insult this. I'm trying to save you."

"The only thing you should be worried about is yourself. I can handle anything that comes my way, understood? I like Oliver, a lot! You'd best leave us alone or there will be problems, ok?" Alex threatened.

She grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him off toward the Great Hall.

"Did you mean it?" Oliver asked not taking a step further.

"Mean what?" She asked.

"That you liked me?" Oliver was curious and she could tell.

"Yes, I did," Alex smiled at him shyly.

"Alex, will you go out with me?" Oliver popped the question he'd been dying to ask all day.

"Alright, I surrender. I'll go out with you," Alex smiled as Oliver lifted her into the air and hugged her to him.


	7. My First Love

**Disclaimer: The only part of this fic that belongs to me, is the plot and the fictional character, Alex O'Brian. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Ok, just as a warning, I'm going to speed this chapter up a lot. I can't think of any good things that'll happen to them, so it's not important to spend a lot of time on the whole year. So this chapter is going to skip through the year. Please bear with me on this. I'll make it up to you! Promise!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: My First Love 

Alex had been filled with joy as she walked into the Great Hall with Oliver at her side. Sure, loads of people stared at them. But they were a couple now, they were together. They had gotten through the hard part, right?

"Can I see you after dinner?" Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Sure. Where at?" Alex smiled.

"The Quidditch Pitch," Oliver answered simply and left her side.

She watched him go sit with his friends and then did the same. She was glowing with joy, her friends noticed and figured it out.

"How long?" Annabel asked happily.

"How?" Kilee asked immediately after.

"About five minutes, and Flint came up to us and started telling me the 'consequences of leaving him' and Oliver defended me. So I defended him and said 'yes' when he asked me out." Alex smiled.

"More details!" Kilee suggested. Alex began telling them everything.

* * *

Oliver waited patiently at the quidditch pitch. He was nervous and cold. He wanted to see her, to make sure everything we ok, that the other Slytherins hadn't cursed her yet. He began rubbing his hands to keep the chill off them. His mind raced with scenarios about what the Slytherins could be doing to her right now. He didn't know half of the curses they probably knew, seeing as all came from dark families. He sighed and looked up at the stars for a moment. He hoped she was ok. 

"Are they pretty?" A familiar female voice asked. Oliver looked at her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was beginning to think the worst," He joked.

"Remember what I told Flint? I can handle myself," Alex smiled and hugged him back.

Alex sat down abruptly and then laid on the ground. Oliver laid next to her. He startled when she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her as they looked up at the stars.

They spent two hours, just laying together under the stars. It was comforting, not having any rush to do anything, just laying together peacefully.

They snuck into the castle together, holding hands as they went. Before they parted, Oliver took Alex into his arms. He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her lips.

* * *

**The Week Of Christmas**

Oliver sat at breakfast, looking for Alex. They were supposed to meet to go to Hogsmeade, but she wasn't there. He got up and left, hoping she was waiting in the Library.

As Oliver left the Great Hall, a girl grabbed his arm. He recognized her as one of Alex's friends. "Oliver, right?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered, confused about what was going on.

"Good. Alex wanted me to tell you, she isn't feeling well, and to just go without her. She'll meet you in the Library after dinner. She's very sorry, but she has a fever." The girl said.

"Does she need anything?" Oliver was concerned, he mentally kicked himself for insisting they stay a little longer at the Quidditch Pitch.

"Nope. She just wants you to go and have fun. Ok?" The girl smiled and walked off.

Oliver walked to Hogsmeade and thought about what Alex would want for Christmas. She had said something simple, whatever that means. He window shopped until he saw the perfect gift. He rushed inside the store to buy it.

* * *

Alex felt bad about lying to Oliver. But how else would she get his present wrapped and ready for the next day? They were both leaving for the holidays and needed to get their presents in order before the vacation. 

Kilee came in to help her wrap gifts for friends. "Did he buy it?" Alex asked.

"For the most part. He left, but looked worried. You definitely hit the jack pot with this one, love." Kilee smiled and grabbed the gift for her mum.

* * *

It had been a very productive evening for both Alex and Oliver. They met in the Library and exchanged their gifts. Oliver gave Alex a beautiful silver necklace, Alex gave Oliver a book about Quidditch. 

"Thanks!" Alex hugged Oliver and kissed his lips.

"Like wise!" Oliver hugged and kissed her back.

* * *

"Promise you'll write?" Alex called to Oliver as they got off the train. 

"Every day, love. Promise?" Oliver called back.

"As much as possible!" Alex ran up to Oliver for one last kiss and hug. She'd miss him while he was gone.

* * *

**The Day Before Valentine's Day**

"There's going to be a party!" Annabel squealed during lunch.

"What?" Alex asked, taking her attention away from Oliver. They'd been going out five months, a wonderful five months. Alex's liking for Oliver had grown into love. She wanted desperately to tell him, but couldn't.

"A party silly! A Valentine's party! But it's got to be quiet! We're only invited because you're going out with Oliver! What wonderful connections, have we?" Annabel was delighted to be going to a party. They'd never been invited to or heard of a party at the school.

* * *

Oliver and Alex walked around the grounds after dinner, hand in hand. 

"Did you hear about the party yet?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea, Annabel can't keep her mouth shut." Alex laughed.

"Well, would you go with me?" Oliver smiled.

"No," Alex smiled and winked at him.

"Darn, I guess I'll ask someone else. Maybe Flint'll go with me." Oliver laughed and hugged Alex.

"Fine, I'll go with... I'll ask him first!" Alex said playfully.

* * *

**Valentine's Day, The Party**

Alex waited for Annabel, Kilee and Oliver. They'd all split up to change, only Alex had finished first. She stood with her back to the staircase, thinking her friends would finish first.

She felt arms snake around her waist and jumped. She turned around and saw Oliver laughing.

"Not funny! You scared me half to death!" Alex playfully pushed Oliver.

"I found it hilarious. Are you ready to party?" Oliver asked, suddenly serious.

"You bet! I'm excited!" Alex smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Alex, Oliver, Kilee, and Annabel walked up to the Room of Requirement. They knocked on the door and were quickly let in. 

Annabel, Alex, and Kilee gaped at the room. It was decorated with hearts and streamers fell from the ceiling. Kilee and Annabel instantly saw some cute boys and left Alex alone with Oliver.

Music played from somewhere, certainly, on of the students had found a way to charm something to play music. It was ingenious to Alex. She'd never been asked to attend any of the private school functions, which now, she was certain happened all the time. Food had been brought up from the kitchens, even drinks. Oliver quickly went to go get one leaving her completely alone.

She felt odd being by herself in a setting she didn't know. She saw Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs dancing together to the music. As far as she knew, her, Kilee, and Annabel were the only Slytherins here. No one even noticed her, at least for a few minutes.

"No Slytherins allowed." Said a boy to her left. He and another walked up to her and began to bully her.

"I'm... I'm..." Alex stammered. They were pushing her into a corner and wouldn't let her speak.

"We don't care, Slytherin. Get out," the other spat.

"She's with me, leave her alone," Oliver pulled the two boys away from her. Alex locked her arms around him and refused to let go after that.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know they'd freak out on you," Oliver apologized.

"No worries. You're with me now, it's ok." Alex smiled, Oliver picked up on it being fake.

"It's alright. No one is going to bother you, honest!" Oliver assured her and kissed her temple.

"Ok ok," Alex gave into his kisses.

"Want to dance?" Oliver suggested.

"Please!" Alex following him onto the dance floor.

* * *

They danced the evening away and most of the night. It was well past one in the morning when the party finally ended. Alex noticed Oliver was a little bit wobbly and took him outside to wake him up. 

"That wazza great party." Oliver slurred. Alex knew instantly that he was drunk. The students must have gotten some form of alcohol for their party.

"I agree. Would you like to lay down or something?" Alex offered.

"Yez I would," Oliver almost fell as he tried to sit down.

Alex sat beside him, gently running her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"You know, Alex, I love you." Oliver said as he looked up at the stars.

Alex's heart skipped a beat. She had been waiting to hear those words for a really long time. _I guess he needed to be a little drunk to admit it. But I'm glad he did_, Alex thought as her heart sang.

"I love you too, Oliver. You're my first love. Don't forget that," Alex smiled and gently kissed him.

His hand slip up her back to the base of her neck as he pulled her closer. Alex knew he wouldn't see her tomorrow, with a hang over and all. But all that mattered was them at this very moment. The passion, the love, the romance. It was overpowering to Alex.

* * *

**June 1****st** **Exams **

Things had become a little tense between Oliver and Alex. She figured it was because of exams and let it go. She was stressed out too. She knew it would be troubling, but that didn't matter much. As long as she still got to see him at lunch, everything would be ok.

* * *

**June 11****th****, Exam Results**

Alex searched out Oliver. She knew where to find him when he didn't turn up in the school. She walked out to the Quidditch Pitch, where Oliver was sitting in the stands. She walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Hey," She said, drawing his attention back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you come in." Oliver quickly said and looked at her.

"Is everything ok?" Alex asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I don't know. What did you get on your exams?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"Outstanding on everything but Charms. You?" He asked, looking down at his paper.

"Outstanding on everything by Potions," Alex dropped Oliver's hand, put her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. Oliver put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry, my mind won't leave me alone. I keep thinking about what I could've done differently in Charms." He said, trying to soothe her.

"At least you did great on Potions," Alex laughed.

"Would you like to fly?" Oliver offered.

"With you? Or by myself?" Alex was afraid of flying. She'd never admit it, but it terrified her. Her mind always thought about how she would hit the ground, and if she'd die instantly.

"With me. I know you're scared of flying," Oliver said quietly.

"With you I will. Not by myself," Alex said, trying to force a smile.

"I wouldn't think about letting you fly by yourself, love. You're too valuable." Oliver smiled and grabbed his broom.

They flew around the pitch together until it became dark. They passed up dinner to lay under the sky together. It was clear and the moon shone brightly. After midnight, Alex and Oliver snuck back into the castle. They said a quick 'goodnight' then went their separate ways.


	8. The Last Meal

**Disclaimer: The only part of this fic that belongs to me, is the plot and the fictional character, Alex O'Brian. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Last Meal

Alex grudgingly got out of her bed and dressed. She put her hair into a loose bun and walked out of the dormitories. Her shoes sounded softly as she made her way from the dungeons to the Great Hall. She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave and go home. She'd had such a great year. She'd finally gotten the guy she'd always wanted and didn't want to leave him.

Her stomach grumbled as she entered the Great Hall. She searched for her friends and went to sit by them. The two girls clung to their newest boyfriends, obviously not wanting the year to end either.

"Good morning," Annabel said trying to be cheerful.

"Good isn't possible on this black day," Kilee groaned.

"Agreed," Alex added. She reached for a roll, and, automatically, look at Oliver. He just sat in his seat sullenly.

"Would you guys mind if I went to sit with Oliver?" Alex abruptly asked.

"Would him and his lads mind?" Kilee's boyfriend asked.

"Don't ask me. If I come back, that's the reason, deal?" Alex smiled.

"Deal," All four said in unison.

Alex took a deep breath and stood up. Her heart was pounding and her hand began to shake at her side. She knew it wasn't because she was cold, it was because she was nervous and scared out of her mind. Nervous because she was entering hostile territory. Scared because he might reject her and/or ignore it. She didn't want that.

"Oliver?" She asked when she arrived at his table. He looked up at her, shocked she'd come to talk to him.

"What?" He asked in return. She chickened out. Something in his tone was foreboding. Something about him made her forget why she'd wanted to sit with him in the first place.

"Never mind." Alex said. She walked back solemnly, hoping she could crawl into a hole and die. She was mortified about coming to ask him if she could sit with him. _It was a stupid idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she thought.

"I'm guessing he said 'no'." Annabel said as she moved over for Alex.

"I didn't ask, he sounded like he didn't even want me around. It freaked me out and I didn't want to sit with him anymore," Alex put her head down onto the table. She hoped some unknown crevice would open up and swallow her whole. Anything to get away from the shame of it all.

Annabel hugged Alex, feeling for her friend. "It'll all be ok. No one will remember by next year, trust me."

Alex didn't say anything, she just wanted to vanish.

"What are you doing over here, Wood?" A boy asked.

"I'm here to talk to my girl, is that alright with you?" Oliver snapped. Alex looked up at him. He knelt down behind her.

"What did you want?" He asked kindly.

"Nothing. I don't know what possessed me to even go over there. I know I broke the rule, I'm sorry." Alex stammered. At the beginning of their relationship, they made a silent pact not to go to the other's table. It would get messy if they did, even though they really wanted to.

"That's nothing to be sorry for. Are you sure you didn't want anything?" He asked again.

Alex bit her lip, she did want something, but it was for later rather than now. "Can with you on the train?"

"Sure," Oliver stood up, smiled and walked back to his table.

"Alex, why is he coming over here?" a Slytherin boy, who just happened to be their keeper, asked in a stern tone.

"I'm dating him. Do you have a problem with it?" Alex glared at the boy. He shook his head and turned around.

* * *

The girls walked back to their dormitories to pack the rest of their things. Kilee and Annabel chatted animatedly about their summer plans and about their recent boyfriends. Alex wished she could chat with them. She just wasn't in a mood for talking. 

"What's wrong?" Annabel asked as she sat on Alex's bed with a dress in her hands.

"Nothing, honest." Alex smiled as she put her white sandals into her trunk.

"You're lying and we all know it. What's on your mind?" Kilee jumped in.

"I'm just worried. About this summer. You know what my parents are going to say about me dating Oliver. They're going to have a heart attack! I'm almost certain the other Slytherins will tell their families about my 'scandalous' behavior. Merlin forbid Lucius hears about this!" While Alex raged, an owl flew into their open window. It landed on Alex's trunk with a note tied to it's leg.

Alex took the letter as gently as her anger would allow off the bird's leg. "I'm sorry," she muttered when the owl screeched.

"What does it say?" Kilee asked, curious.

"_Dearest Alex, _

_Your dad will be picking you up at the train station. We can't wait for you to come home. Hope you had a good year and a good train ride._

_Love always,_

_Mum._" Alex read aloud. She smiled, her dad coming meant her mum was cooking. This excited her. She loved her mother's cooking.

* * *

The girls walked to the train, their trunks in tow. Everyone on the platform was sullen. Everyone was dismayed that they wouldn't see each other until the next year. Alex was upset she wouldn't see Oliver all summer. She hoped they might be able to plan a day where they went to Diagon Alley together. 

The girl boarded the train and quickly found a compartment. They put their owl cages on the seats across from them. A knock came on the door and Annabel jumped up to get it. Their boyfriends walked into the compartment with their things as well.

"I'll be leaving now, come get me when we have to change, please?" Alex pleaded.

"Without a doubt!" Kilee smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

Alex shut the door and went in search of Oliver.

* * *

Oliver was sitting with his friends. He was laughing at Arron, who had tried to get a girlfriend for the summer without any luck. 

"I don't think we'll ever learn from the likes of you, mate." Oliver laughed at Arron.

"Well, at least I'm not disgracing Gryffindors everywhere by dating a Slytherin," Arron smirked.

"At least I have a girlfriend, for the time being." Oliver countered.

"Touche!" their friend, Jordan, said.

Arron didn't have anything else to say back, he shut his mouth and glared at the other two boys.

Someone knocked on their compartment door, "Speak of the devil," Arron snickered.

Oliver opened the door to find Alex standing there. "Was it still ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yea, come on in." Oliver stepped aside and let her pass.

* * *

Half an hour into the trip, Arron decided to talk to Alex. "What's it like being a Slytherin?" His voice was sinister and Alex picked up on it. 

"What's it like being a prick?" Alex, without skipping a beat, snapped back.

"What's it like being a princess?" Arron tried to win a losing battle.

"What's it like being stupid?" She countered.

"Oliver, when are you going to get rid of this spoiled princess? She's getting on my nerves." Arron groaned.

"Nice talking to you too," Alex said under her breath.

She moved away from Oliver and sat in the corner near the window. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her cloak around her body. She put her head on her knees and stared out the window. In no time at all she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Another thirty minutes had dragged by, the compartment was silent and Alex was sleeping. Oliver gently pulled her to him. She laid down on the seat and put her head in his lap. He began stroking her soft, black hair. 

Arron glared at her, "She's nothing but trouble and you know it," he mouthed.

"Who are you? My mother?" Oliver spat back.

* * *

They had gotten the news they'd be arriving in twenty minutes, in the form of Alex's friend Kilee. She burst open the door, walked over to Alex, knelt down, and gently shook her arm. Alex opened her eyes and looked at her friend. 

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, let's go change." Kilee smiled.

Alex sat up and stretched her arms up toward the ceiling. The boys watched intently as her blouse became tight around her breasts. "Stop staring at my chest or you'll lose something much more valuable." She warned.

The boys looked away, but watched as the two girls sauntered away.

"Now I finally see why you're going out with her," Arron smiled at Oliver.

"Shut it, it's not like that." Oliver covered. He had gone out with her because of her body, but he'd gotten to know there was more to her than a nice figure.

"Sure, mate. Keep telling yourself that," Arron laughed.

* * *

The two girls got back to their compartment and changed. The only sounds that could be heard were the ruffling of clothes. Alex broke the silence, no longer able to hold it in. 

"Something is off with Oliver. You've noticed him! He barely talks to me! It worries me! What if he is going to break up with me?" Alex said slumping onto the seat.

"Don't worry about it, love. You can have any guy you want. If he leaves you, it's because he's an arse! Please don't worry about it!" Annabel begged.

"Ok ok. I won't. I'm just worried." Alex tried to smile, but had little luck. She was worried. She didn't want it to come to this.

The girls finished dressing and waited for the train to stop.


	9. The Fall Out

**Disclaimer: The only part of this fic that belongs to me, is the plot and the fictional character, Alex O'Brian. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Fall Out

The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop at Kings Cross Station. Alex had long since left Oliver's compartment leaving him with his friends.

"I still don't understand how you can manage going out with a Slytherin. It just seems odd, that's all." Arron thought out loud.

"I don't know." Oliver rubbed his hands over his face.

Things between the couple had become strenuous. It wasn't that he didn't love her, it was something else entirely. He didn't want to admit to it so he didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

Alex sought Oliver out after the students were able to leave the train. She found him, alone, waiting for his parents. Alex headed for him. 

"Oliver, can we talk?" Alex asked when she was next to him. She was nervous about this and had played all possible outcomes in her head while she was with Kilee and Annabel.

"Sure, what about?" he asked in return.

"I wanted to ask you about us." Alex hoped he wouldn't shy away, like boys usually did.

"Sure. What about us?" Oliver seemed confused about why she was asking this.

"What do you see when you look at me? Tell me the first honest thing that comes to your mind." Alex was curious to know what came to his mind.

"Honestly? Well, that you're a Slytherin." Oliver hated to admit it, but it was true.

"What I see when I look at you, is not that you are a Gryffindor. Or that you play Quidditch. I see Oliver Wood. The best boyfriend in the world. The one who makes my world feel somewhat complete," Alex began. "When I look at us, I see a girl standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her. That's all I see, plain and simple."

"Alex, how can you not see the difference between us?" Oliver questioned. His head spun wondering why she didn't see the huge difference between them.

"I see it, I just choose not to acknowledge it. I'm sorry, but I don't see this working if you can't get past the 'difference'." Alex felt sick to her stomach saying those cursed words. She had never wanted to hear them, let alone say them. Unfortunately for her, it was necessary.

When Oliver didn't speak, Alex continued on. "I can't be with someone who doesn't see me for who I am. I don't see the Oliver that I adore; all I see is someone who cares about what other people think. When you find the real Oliver, he knows how to contact me."

"Alex!" a burly man called from behind the couple. Alex turned around and saw her father waving to her.

"Dad!" Alex looked at Oliver one last time before walking over to her father. Alex walked up to her dad and gave him a hug. She had missed him a lot during the year.

"Who was that you were talking to?" He asked, looking over her shoulder at the brown haired boy staring at them.

"My ex-boyfriend. No need to worry about it though." Alex kept walking, fighting back the tears that threatened to break through.

* * *

Oliver watched her walked away. He didn't know what to feel. His head began swirling with thoughts about what he had just started. It could turn cataclysmic. It shouldn't matter to him anymore though. They'd broken up, rather, she'd broken up with him. 

He waited at the Station until his mother came for him. He smiled when he saw her and hugged her.

"Where is this girl you talked so kindly about?" His mother looked around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"We broke up, Mum. It didn't work out. She's gone," Oliver picked up his trunk and broom. He followed his mum until they got well out of the city before she Apparated them to their home in Scotland.

They walked in the door. It would be empty without Emily, who had begged to stay with her friends for a while. Their mother, reluctantly, agreed. That left Oliver and his mother, who'd want to know all about Alex and why they'd broken up.

_What will she say when she finds out she was a Slytherin?_ Oliver thought in despair.

"Tell me about this girl while I make us a snack," His mother ordered.

"She was very beautiful. Black hair, green eyes, great body," Oliver looked at his mother who was watching him intently.

"Go on, I'll ask questions later," She smiled, urging him on.

"Like I said, great body, just gorgeous. She was smart, brave, afraid of flying. But I still liked her. She was fun to be around and sweet." Oliver watched at his mother as she used magic to make the spoon stir the contents of the pot.

"Why did you two break up?" she asked, sitting on a stool beside him.

"Things got... tense between us. I really liked her, she was great to be with, but there were some issues we were having." Oliver looked down at his hands. He didn't know how to say it properly. He was lying, she didn't have problems with them being from the two rival houses.

"What was she?" his mother asked, sensing the difficulty.

"Slytherin. But she wasn't like other Slytherins, Mum. She was brighter than they were. I don't see why she was put in that house, she was so different from them," he explained.

"I get it now, and I must say, I'm disappointed in you, Oliver. I thought we raised you differently. I thought I taught you to see beyond the outer layers of a person," she shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

"I tried! I didn't like how people looked at us. It was as though they were waiting for us to be alone and they were going to kill us or something. I couldn't take it," Oliver said with shame.

"Did she notice?"

"Yes, she just 'chose not to acknowledge it'. They were mean to us. You wouldn't understand," Oliver snapped. He got off his chair and stormed up to his room.

Oliver fell onto his bed and thought about his very single status. He'd give anything to be with her still. They were perfect together. He didn't even know if she loved him. He certainly loved her, he just wasn't sure if he'd ever told her.


	10. Sweet Little Lies

**Disclaimer: The only part of this fic that belongs to me, is the plot and the fictional character, Alex O'Brian. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sweet Little Lies

Alex sat in the kitchen while her mother made dinner. She watched her mother's delicate fingers whip her wand in very complex movements. Alex had always wondered how her mother could make such complicated dishes and make it look so simple. It astounded her to the point she wished she could be just like her mother.

A knock on the door sounded throughout the house. Alex and her mother turned to face the door.

"Lucius, welcome. Come right in," Alex heard her father say.

"Alex, darling, I suggest you go upstairs." Her mother ordered, rather than suggested.

"Sure, Mum." Alex ran upstairs and went into her room. She shut the door and locked it.

Senya, Alex's owl, was sitting on her perch, cooing softly. She went and stroked the owl's feathers lightly. She heard a tapping on her glass door and went to open it. Another owl was sitting on the outside perch with a letter attached to its leg. She let the owl in and gave it some water.

Alex carefully untied the letter and opened the parchment. She began reading the letter out loud to Senya.

"_Dearest Alex,_

_I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us. It was a horrible break up. I really would have liked to be still going out with you, but it just didn't play out that way. I just kept getting hassled for going out with you. I'm sorry. I hope I haven't ruined your summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Oliver_" 

Alex put the letter on her desk and grabbed a spare piece of parchment. She began writing hastily.

_Oliver, _

_Do you think that I didn't go through the same thing you did? I was hassled probably worse than you were. Things were great between us. I know that it didn't work out as desired. Thanks for all the fun times. Thanks for pretending you cared._

Alex heard voices coming up the stairs. The voices were angry and kept getting closer to her room.

_Well I have to go; I hear voices coming up the stairs._

_Have a good summer, Alex_

She quickly finished before her doorknob turned. She quickly tied the parchment to the owl and released it.

"Alex!" Her mother shouted.

"What Mother?" Alex looked at her mother. Fear was in her eyes, Alex didn't like seeing that.

"You need to leave here. Go. Hide. Just get out of here." Her mother tried to say quietly.

"What's going on? Where's Dad?" Alex became frightened. She had no idea what was going on.

"Alex, we can't tell you. Now please get your things and leave this house!" Her mother commanded. Mrs. O'Brian left the room and shut the door tightly.

Alex heard her mother quickly chanting a spell on her door. She heard the footsteps begin to recede. Alex feared the worse. She feared for her mother and her father. Lucius, she had the feeling, might be a Death Eater. That notion alone was even more petrifying.

She quickly tied her trunk onto her broom and let her owl fly free. There was no time to prepare her mind for what she was about to do. Fear for her parents trumped her fear of flying. She walked out onto her balcony and took off into the night.

_Please, Merlin, keep my parents safe from harm_. Alex prayed as she flew away from her home.

* * *

Oliver lay awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep nor did he want to. He felt horrible for being so rude to Alex. Her smile had begun haunting his dreams, making him no longer prone to sleeping. 

His owl flew in and landed on the headboard of his bed, hooting softly. Oliver untied the letter from its leg and unrolled it. It was from Alex. He knew that she was mad at him. For good reason too. He had really screwed things up between them.

He reread the last part of her letter. _I hear voices coming up the stairs_. What did she mean by that? He had a feeling of dismay begin growing in the pit of his stomach.

Oliver, somehow, knew that she might be in trouble.

* * *

Alex flew high above the Irish Sea and then touched down in London. She had carefully picked a safe spot to land before heading toward Diagon Alley. She walked into the Leaky Cauldron and sought out Tom, the bartender. 

"Good evening, is there anything I can get you?" Tom asked. He noticed how young and afraid she looked. "Is everything alright, miss?"

"I just need a room for a while." Alex shook from the cold.

"Can I have your name, miss? Security purposes." Tom added after seeing the confusion on her face.

"Alex O'Brian." She answered looking around her.

"Your room is all ready." He said. Alex looked at him in surprise.

"Who made the arrangements?" Alex wasn't sure who had planned this and it was odd to think someone had this much forethought.

"Mr. O'Brian said you were coming about two hours ago." Tom smiled. He handed her the key to her room. "Room 13," he added.

"Thank you," Alex smiled gently.

She walked up the stairs and to room 13. She opened the door and dragged her trunk and broom into the room. Alex shut and locked the door. Her heart leapt when she saw a note along with her parents' owl.

Alex, darling, We are so sorry for having to send you off. But we can't have you in the house at this time. It just isn't very safe for you right now. With much love and many kisses, Mum and Dad

Alex held the note in her hands and took a deep breath. Weary from her journey she fell onto the bed and soon was asleep with the letter still clutched in her hands.

* * *

Oliver planned to go to Diagon Alley with Arron. Arron stayed the night so they could get a head start the next morning. 

Oliver woke early, showered and got dressed. He woke Arron up, who did the same. They went downstairs for breakfast and found Oliver's mother and Emily, who had returned, preparing an enormous meal.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Wood." Arron said between mouthfuls of the hot, savory food.

"It's always a pleasure to have you over at our house," Mrs. Wood smiled.

"A pleasure for some more than others," Emily added under her breath.

"Em, I know you don't like me, but you know, I happen to love you," Arron quickly added as he laughed. "Like a little sister."

Oliver and Arron used Floo Powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Dusting themselves off, they stepped out of the fireplace and into the pub. Oliver coughed on a bit of soot and then shook his head to get the remaining ash and dust out of his hair.

"Look. There's a charming witch. I'm sure she's not a Slytherin either." Arron pointed to a girl. She sat reading a book at the far end of the pub.

"If you like her so much, go and ask her out." Oliver taunted him. Oliver lightly pushed Arron toward the girl.

"Watch and learn how a real man handles things of this sort," Arron smiled and walked over to the girl. Oliver was close in tail to make sure he followed through with his promise.

"Excuse me, Miss. I was just looking at the book you are reading. And I was wondering if you would like to discuss it over ice cream, maybe." Arron said smoothly. Arron was taken with her silky raven black that fell just below her shoulders.

The girl who looked up from the book was none other than Alex herself. "I'm sorry, did I miss something? Or did the self-righteous Slytherin hater just ask me on a date?" Alex inquired, her green eyes piercingly sharp.

Oliver looked at Alex. His face began to heat up and he turned away from her. Alex saw his gesture and was hurt by it.

"Alex, hi. How are you?" Arron tried to cover, but wasn't having the best of luck with it.

"I'm fine. Now if you don't mind, it's getting a little too crowded for my taste." Alex stood up and walked around Arron. On the way she accidentally bumped into Oliver. "Sorry," she muttered to him.

"That was smooth." Oliver told Arron once Alex was out of ear short. "I did a lot of watching and the only thing I learned was how to crash and burn."

"Well you aren't that suave yourself. I saw how you reacted to her." Arron snapped.

"Hey, back off, I don't know what came over me with her. Okay?" Oliver put his hands up in surrender.

* * *

Alex walked through the brick wall and entered Diagon Alley. She walked straight for Flourish & Blott's bookstore. She opened the door and greeted Erik, the clerk. 

"Good morning, Alex. Come for another book?" Erik greeted her.

"I wouldn't say it's a 'good' morning, it's more of a 'unpleasant' morning. And yes, I have finished this book, is there any possible way I can exchange it for another?" Alex had become friends with Erik during her two-week stay in Diagon Alley.

"Anytime, Alex. It's always good to know if a book is actually worth reading." Erik was a major flirt, and often hit on Alex. It was always a subtle way of flirting, yet it was flirting none the less.

"Thanks Erik," Alex gave him a warm smile and headed for the books.

Alex pulled random books off the shelves and read the first few pages of the book. She didn't find a book that caught her eye, so she moved on to another section. Alex saw the spell section and began rummaging through the shelves.

The door opened and two boys walked in. As long as they weren't Oliver and Arron, she didn't mind them being there.

"Welcome gentlemen. If there is anything you need help with, I'm the one to ask." Erik recited his usual greeting. Surely, he had on the smile that was more grotesque than inviting.

"Thanks for the offer. But we know what we came for," A familiar voice said.

_Great! Arron's here to torment me further._ Alex sighed and grabbed a book off the shelf. She didn't look at it or read the title. She walked up to the front desk and laid her money on the table.

"Why can't you stay a little longer?" Erik touched her hand lightly.

"Erik, you're nice and everything, but you're too old for me. I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way." Alex tried to shake his suggestive talk and was having little luck.

"Alex, no one has to know. We can just casually go out. It's really no big deal," Erik insisted.

"Erik, listen to me. I'm not interested in you. Please can I have my change and leave?" Alex tried to take her hand away, but his grip on her hand was too strong to break free.

"I know you have feelings for me. We can work around the age difference. I can handle dating a younger woman," Erik had a glint in his eyes that began scaring Alex.

* * *

Oliver had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation from behind a bookshelf and was getting sick of it. Alex kept trying to get the clerk to stop, however, he wasn't taking the hint. Oliver decided to stop it, since the guy wouldn't listen to her. 

He walked up to the counter and stopped inches away from Alex. "I'm sorry, but do you have a hearing problem? I believe she said to leave her alone."

"Hey man. She was flirting with me first. I can't help it if she likes me." Erik tried back tracking and tried pinning it on her. Luckily, Oliver saw right through his lying.

"Listen, I don't think she's interested in you. She can't be when she has a boyfriend, now can she?" Oliver snapped. Oliver didn't like this guy and was going to be as rude as possible.

"Well, apparently, she doesn't care. She started all of this," He argued.

"Oliver, we can forget the book, can we please just go?" Alex asked gently. She didn't want this to elevate to anything worse than where it was going.

"Okay," Oliver shot the clerk a glare. "If you ever try to touch her again, I swear that not even St. Mungo's will fix what I have done to you."

"Oliver, please." She begged. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder.

Oliver walked outside with Alex. "Thank you for helping me out." Alex thanked him looking into his eyes.

"Anytime. I couldn't let some creep hit on you." Oliver smiled. He was very agitated and had half a mind to go and turn that creep into a bug and squish it. But decided against it for Alex's sake.

"Thank you," Alex smiled and began walking away.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Oliver asked, walking briskly to catch up to her.

"I'm visiting. Mum and dad are busy and can't entertain me. So I came here." Alex shrugged like it was no big deal. She had been lying, but he wasn't aware of it.

"How long have you been here?" He interrogated her.

"About two weeks now," Alex was acting like it was nothing. Yet it was a big deal.

"Is there something wrong? I mean, not many parents let their only child walk around Diagon Alley for two weeks unsupervised. Why didn't you go to your friend's houses?" Oliver's questions kept coming at her.

"Nothing is wrong and they were both on vacation. So I came here. It's really no big deal." Alex repeated herself, a hint of agitation crept into her tone this time.

"Okay. It just seems odd that you're here by yourself." Oliver didn't like that his ex-girlfriend was walking around by herself. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he still had feelings and cared for her.

"Really, it's no problem. Don't worry, okay?" Alex smiled and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Oliver watched her leave. His heart sank. He had lost the girl that he had once thought he would love forever. Again. _Funny how things turn out in the end_, Oliver laughed.

* * *

Alex's heart pounded. She hadn't had a decent conversation with Oliver since they had broken up. Plus, he had taken care of Erik for her. It broke her heart to think that there might be a chance for them to get back together. Yet, she knew that wouldn't happen. There was no chance left for them. This upset Alex, but she knew that it was for the best. 

Alex walked silently up to her room. She fished into the pockets of her trousers. Her hands came out of her pockets without any key. She dug into her back pockets. The key wasn't there either.

She leaned heavily against the door. "Not again," she groaned. She shoved herself off of the door and headed back out into Diagon Alley.

_Can this day get any worse?_ Alex thought acidly. This was going down in her book of worst days.

She kept her eyes focused on the ground hoping for a glimpse of silver. Unfortunately, only the gray pebbles popped out on the cobbled street. _I shouldn't have asked if it could get worse. It always does_, Alex sighed.

With her eyes focused mainly on the ground, she didn't notice that she was about to run into someone. They collided and Alex, being the smaller of the two, was knocked to the ground. "I'm so sorry," she began apologizing immediately.

"It's fine. You might want to watch where you're going, Alex." Oliver Wood said. He offered her his hand, which Alex, reluctantly, took.

"Thanks for the advice," She was about to walk away when she thought of asking Oliver if he'd seen her key. "Oh, by the way, have you seen a silver key lying on the ground by any chance?"

"I don't think that we have," Arron answered for Oliver.

"Thanks anyway." Oliver and Arron walked past her and into the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Alex standing in the cobblestone road.

* * *

Oliver had found her missing key. He fully planned on giving it back, after he had left her a little something. A present was necessary, since he had been a complete fool to let her go. Hopefully, Arron would stay out of his way for this. 


	11. Something Out Of Nothing

**Disclaimer: The only part of this fic that belongs to me, is the plot and the fictional character, Alex O'Brian. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Something Out Of Nothing

Alex gave up the search and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. She tried to think of how to ask Tom for another key.

"Tom, I misplaced my key, can I have another?" Alex recited softly as she walked into the pub. Bravely, she made her way to the counter.

"Alex!" A boy, who turned out to be Oliver, shouted from the stairwell. Alex turned to face him. He motioned for her to come to him and she did.

"What? I really need to get a key so that I can sleep in a room tonight." Alex said tiredly.

"I found your key." Oliver said plainly. Alex perked up and looked him in the eye.

"Are you serious? You really found my key?" Alex asked, her face changed from doubt to joy when he displayed it for her.

Oliver handed her the key and smiled, "Here is your key."

"Thank you so much." Alex was so relieved. Normally, a display of affection toward her ex would have been out of the question. Today, however, was different. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He must have shaved that morning, because his face wasn't scratchy, but soft. She hadn't realized how much she missed feeling the stubble of his cheek on hers. His arms rested against her back and felt at ease once again. This wasn't a good situation, she pulled away abruptly.

"What's the matter?" Oliver asked quickly. He looked as though he might have done something wrong and was apologetic for it.

"Thank you for finding my key. You don't know how much this means to me." Alex kept the key tightly in her hand and smiled at him.

"It was no problem. I just saw a bit of silver and remembered you asked about your lost key. I'd help you anytime you needed it." A smile crept across Oliver's face. Alex couldn't bring her eyes off of her key. If she had looked at his smile, the feelings that she had tried to extremely hard to bury, would resurface.

"I have to go. Thanks again." Alex stepped around Oliver and scampered off to her room.

She opened the door and walked in. The fire suddenly blazed up again, creating light throughout the room. Alex set her key where she would remember it and changed into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a light blue tank top.

She pushed the blankets of her bed aside and got in. She put her head onto the pillow and rolled to her side. "Ow!" She yelled rather loudly.

A box was laying in her bed where she had been. She picked it up and examined it. She opened it carefully and pulled out its contents. Her lost journal was on top of a second journal. She flipped through the pages of the second, seeing that they were all blank, her breath caught in her chest.

Someone had gotten her a present. But who? That person also had her journal. She knew that it had been read, seeing as the thief had bought her a second, blank journal. A note fell out of her first journal when she picked it up. Alex carefully picked up the letter and opened it.

_Alex, _

_I know I'm not the person you wanted to have your Journal. It was safe with me, I promise. I'm sorry I didn't give it back earlier, I just couldn't tell you I had it. I figured you needed a new one, seeing as your old journal is completely filled. _

_Seeing you today made me regret everything I did. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. This letter sounds really cheesy, I know, but it's all I could think of to write to you. _

_I'll, maybe, see you at Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely, _

_Oliver_

The letter was quite cheesy, but hearing what he must have felt in his heart, made her own heart ache. She set the journals beside her bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

Oliver wasn't able to sleep. He lay awake with his hands behind his head. Had he done the right thing by giving her the journals? Thoughts swirled in his head. 

_It was the right thing you prat. Get over it, she's moved on, so should you._ He thought.

_What if I don't want to move on? What if I want a second chance?_ Another voice in his head argued.

_How could we want a second chance? We screwed up the first chance, no telling what could happen with the second chance!_ The first voice had a point.

Oliver's inner battle was interrupted when Arron, who was in the bed next to his, snored. Oliver laughed quietly, _That boy could wake people in space!_

He rolled over and tried to go to sleep. He thought about Alex. He wondered what she had thought about everything. The note, explaining what he'd done, the new journal. It was frightening to think that she could be planning his death at this very moment for reading her journal.

Just as he began drifting back to sleep, an owl came in the open window and landed on his bed. Oliver sat up and grabbed the letter. "_Lumos_," he said trying not to wake Arron.

_Dear Oliver, _

_Thank you for buying me a new journal. You didn't have to. You are definitely the last person I want to have had my journal. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been as freaked out as I am now. But no harm done._

_You should regret everything you did. It was pretty low to ignore me for weeks and act like you wanted nothing to do with me. It hurt. I mean, what was the deal with you in the pub? You completely ignored me and even turned away with disgust! That's just plain rude if you ask me!_

_We'll have to see about seeing each other at school. I'm not so sure I want to see you anymore. Too many things have happened that have made me think about the relationship we had or might have had. _

_I'm sorry._

_Alex_

Every word drove the dagger cutting his heart further, she hated him. That much was clear.

* * *

Alex sat at her desk, writing in the new journal. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get a hold of thoughts long enough to write them down. 

_August 25__th__, 1992_

_It has been a weird summer and year. I'll just give a quick recap on the year, met Oliver, dated Oliver, broke up with Oliver. Summer. Towards the beginning there was something to do with a hidden chamber, Harry Potter, Professor Quirrell, and a rock of some sort. But that's irrelevant with my year. During the summer, I sat in my room crying, outside crying. That was just the first month though. I eventually got over Oliver. I began thinking about flying, what is it that people love so much?_

_I had grabbed my broom and stepped into the field behind our house. I freaked out and didn't do it. It scares me to death! There was only one time that I truly felt safe on the back of a broomstick. That was when Oliver had taken me flying. It was exhilarating! But my fear just overcomes the exhilaration. It's just much too frightening!_

_On to the past two weeks. I don't know what's happened to my parents. I fear the worst. I hope they're ok and that evil Lucius Malfoy hasn't harmed them!_

_On to today, Oliver Wood and his friend Arron, came up to me while I was reading in The Leaky Cauldron. His friend, the self-righteous Slytherin hater asked me on a date! That was when I noticed Oliver, who turned away from me! It hurt so bad to see the only guy I ever truly loved, turn away from me. I wanted to cry. _

_Well, I left and went to the bookstore where Erik, the clerk, decided he wanted me and began hitting on me and wouldn't let me leave. Oliver came to my rescue, found my key, left a present in my bed, and that's the last I've heard of him. I don't want to see him again. I really don't. It causes too much pain to bear. _

_I don't know what I'm going to do for the next few days, except get the rest of my things for school. We have to get books from stupid Gilderoy Lockhart! He is a gross pig! Nasty!_

_Well goodnight!_

_Alex_

Alex put her quill down and waited for the ink to dry. She looked out the window and saw her owl sitting on the windowsill. She opened up the window and let her owl in. Carefully, Alex took the letter off Senya's leg.

_Dear Alex, _

_I'm really sorry! I hadn't realized I'd hurt you that badly! I'm so sorry!_

_I bought you the new journal because I felt bad about reading your old one. _

_I spent the summer trying to forget about what we had and about you in general. But it didn't work. I can't forget about you no matter how hard I try. I feel like an idiot for letting you go! And stupid for letting people's opinions get in the way of our relationship. I also was training, I'd take runs at 5 in the morning, but no matter how hard I ran, how far I went, I still couldn't get you off my mind._

_I understand why you don't want to see me. It was stupid what I did. I only wish you could forgive me._

_Oliver_

He was still trying to make something out of nothing. They didn't have anything left. They'd never have anything in the future. His hopes were pointless. They both knew that.

* * *

**_A/N:_ A HUGE thanks for everyone who has reviewed!! The wonderful reviewers are: Brittle-Heart and NotXReadyXtoXMakeXnice!****! Thank you so much!!!!**


	12. To Heal A Wounded Heart

**A/N: Ok, so I've decided that I'm tired of all this 'woe is me' crap these two are pulling. So I'm making this chapter, and possibly the next, happier than the past few chapters. Sound ok? Well, here we go!**

**A/N 2: Realizing that I don't have enough ideas for three more chapters, as I had planned, I'm putting it all into this one. I know this isn't going to be easy, but it's easier then making several extremely short chapters.**

Chapter 12: To Heal A Wounded Heart

Alex walked through Diagon Alley in search of her school supplies. She had enough money to buy only what she needed. Twenty galleons were placed in her purse at her side. Along with her list of supplies.

Alex began walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, her purse almost empty, her arms full of books, quills, and ink. If she'd been watching where she was going, she would have seen him, but she missed him completely. Next thing she knew, she was lying on her back, and everything that had been in her arms was now lying around her.

"I'm so sorry!" She said to the boy she'd run into.

He looked at her, grabbed her purse, and ran off. "Bring that back!" She cried as she struggled to stand up.

"Damn it! I've lost my money and I don't know how I'm going to get this shit together," she groaned.

She made to pick up the last book when it was handed to her. She looked up into the face of the most handsome guy on the planet. He had shaggy, dirty blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a smile even better than that of Oliver.

"Thank you," she smiled as he helped her stand up.

"Do you have everything?" He asked with a thick Irish accent.

"No, my purse was snatched by the guy who knocked me over." Alex brushed her hair back with her fingers.

"I'm Devin Wallace. And you are?" He smiled at her, still holding her hand in his.

"I'm Alex O'Brian. Nice to meet you." she smiled.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back," Devin stood up and jogged down the street.

Alex watched him, a frown crossing her face. She'd met someone who was gorgeous, he runs away from her. _Figures_, she thought bitterly. She began walking to the Leaky Cauldron, once again, muttering to herself about how stupid she'd been. She sat down at a vacant table and put her head on the cold wood. She had been ridiculous to think that he might have been interested.

"Alex?" a kind voice questioned.

Alex groaned, _Why can't Oliver leave me alone?_ She looked up tentatively and was shocked to see Devin smiling at her. "Oh, hi. Have a sit."

"Thanks," Devin said as he sat down. He handed her a bag. It was her purse, but it was empty. "Sorry I didn't catch the guy, I found your bag on the ground."

"Thanks anyway. Not many people who return the bag. With or without the money," Alex smiled.

She touched his hand lightly, and accidentally. Her hand pulled back quickly from the contact.

"Would you... would you like to go out with me sometime? You seem like an interesting person," he rubbed the back of his neck as though he were nervous.

"Sure. I'd like that." Alex smiled gently.

* * *

As it turned out, Devin went to Hogwarts and was a Slytherin. How she never noticed him was a mystery. He claimed to have gone the entire time, but Alex wasn't sure about that. She knew everyone in the Slytherin. But she missed a few along the way.

Within two weeks, they were dating. Everything was wonderful. It was almost blissful.

However, the guys he hung out with were a little weird, so Alex just decided to meet up with him later whenever they came around. She didn't care how this made him feel, he never made an effort to be around her when her friends were around.

* * *

"Alex, we need to talk." Kilee said. Abruptly dragging Alex away from Devin.

"I hardly have time with him as it is. Can't it wait just a while longer?" Alex pleaded.

Anna looked at Kilee then back to Alex. "No."

* * *

Alex walked back to where she had been sitting with Devin only a few minutes before.

"Hey, what did your friends want?" Devin asked, not moving to allow Alex proper room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked. Her mind racing with the new information swirling about.

"Tell you what?" Devin looked at her, his eyes wide with fear.

"About Durmstrang." Alex said, looking at her feet.

"You know about that?" Devin's eyes became even more fearful and his started darting back and forth.

"Yes." Alex said simply.

"Shall I explain?" Devin asked.

"Please do."

"I'm 18. I don't even go to school anymore. I'm on an assignment to get an idea of Potter. I couldn't tell you. But the Dark Lord wouldn't have permitted anyone to know of this plan. My friends do go here, they just aren't here for the normal reason." He said.

"What about my purse? Why did you take the money?" Alex was phishing now. She had no idea if he had taken her money. But she wasn't sure he had told the entire truth.

His eyes went wild at this. "How did you find out about that?!"

It was now Alex's turn to go wide eyed. "We're so done! I can't believe you!"

Alex stood up and walked away. She walked into the building and went on her way to her dormitory. She bumped into Oliver on the way.

"Alex. Hey, how's it ...?" Oliver asked his hands on her shoulders.

"Save it, I'm not in the mood for pleasantries." Alex snapped and pushed past him.

Her friends comforted her through the night. That was two guys that hadn't been with her for her. Just because they were pigs and weren't honest.

* * *

Oliver:

Oliver knew Alex was pissed. Her 'boyfriend' must have screwed her over or something. He wanted to deal with it, to make the guy pay. But it wasn't his battle. It wasn't his place to avenge the girl he'd lost.

Oddly enough, the mysterious 'Devin Wallace' had disappeared the following day. No one saw him again.


	13. Don't Bother

**A/N: Ok this is probably a huge jump, but we're skipping right into November.**

Chapter 13: Don't Bother

Oliver walked out of the changing rooms and onto the Quidditch field. Scarlet and green filled the stadium. It was the first Quidditch match of the year. The Slytherin team glared at the Gryffindors showing their support for their team.

As both teams waited for the Quaffle to be thrown into the air, Oliver scanned the crowd. He was looking for a specific black haired Slytherin, but wasn't having much luck.

The Quaffle and its carrier hurtled toward the goal posts. Oliver's attention snapped to Flint as he soared toward him.

* * *

The wind slightly blew on Alex as she watched from the stands. She didn't care who won at this point; neither team deserved her support. The year before, she would have eagerly supported Gryffindor, but seeing as Oliver and her had broken up, there was no point.

* * *

Gryffindor, as before, had won. Unfortunately, Harry Potter's wrist was broken. Gilderoy Lockhart, trying to show off, tried to fix his wrist and ended up making it lose all of the bones.

The stadium emptied, leaving Alex still sitting in her seat. She walked down to the pitch and onto the grass.

She smelt the fresh grass as the wind began to pick up. Her black hair blew in the wind, but Alex didn't leave. She looked up at the post on either side and imagined herself soaring toward them. She had never been good at flying, she could stay on, yes, but it wasn't graceful and magnificent. Unlike the Quidditch players who made flying look easy and simple. Besides, she was still afraid of flying.

"Must be exhilarating flying," Alex said to herself as she spread her arms out, begging the wind to take her away.

"It is. You should try it sometime," A boy said from behind her. Alex turned around to look at brown haired boy.

"Hi Oliver," Alex said, trying to sound emotionless.

"Hey Alex," He walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Your team played really well. As always," Alex tried to be civil toward him.

"Thank you. We've been practicing a lot." Oliver smiled at her compliment.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I noticed." She tried not to acknowledge that she had been watching their practices from the Astronomy Tower.

"Really?" Oliver tried to cover his blunder, "I mean, we did take up a lot of time on the pitch. I'm sure Flint was complaining."

Alex shrugged, "He was a little. Did you hear about Mrs. Norris? Stupid question, every one has."

"Yeah, Filch wasn't happy about it. Blaming Harry wasn't a good thing either. It might interfere with our season."

"Do you only care about your team's Quidditch season? Don't take offense, I'm just wondering."

"Actually, there is one thing more important than Quidditch." Oliver wondered if she got the hint as to what, rather _who_, was more important to him.

"That's good there is something more important than Quidditch. It can't be healthy only thinking of one thing night and day. Well, it was nice talking to you. I have to go...er...finish some homework."

* * *

"I'll see you around then." Oliver looked longingly at her as she left. If it wasn't healthy to think of Quidditch as much as he did, then he knew for certain that thinking of Alex all the time might just kill him.

What good would it do to tell her that she was on his mind while he slept, only to have her in his thoughts as he went through his day? No good what so ever. She probably hated him for being horrible to her. There was no chance of reconciliation between them. No matter how much he wanted her.

* * *

News of Colin Creevey being attacked had spread like wild fire through the school. Many students became scared at the advancement of the attacks. Students who were muggle-born are even more worried about what might happen to them.

Unlike other 'purebloods,' Alex was frightened. She was very aware of what was going on and was also very worried that she too might fall prey to whoever or whatever is causing the attacks.

* * *

Three weeks went off without a hitch. The students were still very worried about the attacks that might happen again. Nothing was more frightening in the school than the prospect of more students being harmed.

Alex walked into Transfiguration with the rest of the fifth year Slytherins. Professor McGonagall eyed all of the students as they sat in their seats.

"Before we begin, who will be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas break?" Minvera McGonagall asked. Only a few students raised their hands, Alex included. She hadn't heard from her parents, and didn't have anywhere else to go.

After Transfiguration, Alex headed for lunch. She wasn't hungry but thought she should make an appearance at the table.

Her friends waved to her as she entered the Great Hall. She smiled and headed in their direction. Out of habit, she skimmed over the room. Her eyes set on a certain Quidditch player who happened to be looking back at her.

He stood up and made his way towards her. Alex wondered why he was wanting to speak to her and went to him. It was odd, him wanting to talk to her in public. Where the entire school could see. Maybe he was getting over whatever had spooked him last year.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you were staying over Christmas Break?" Oliver asked looking hopeful.

"I was. Is there a particular reason you want to know?" Alex asked in an agitated tone.

"I wanted to know if you might consider hanging out with me during that time. Since I'm staying too, and there won't be much to do." Oliver managed to say without actually asking his ex-girlfriend out.

"I suppose you're right. There is nothing to do. It wouldn't be a date. Would it?" Alex's eyes pleaded with his, hoping that it might turn out to be a date. _Alex! Get a hold of yourself! You're over him;_ Alex scolded herself for hoping.

"Of course not. Just two friends, you know, hanging out." Oliver seemed nervous for some reason.

"Okay, come get me whenever. You know how to find me." Alex smiled gently and walked over to her table.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Marcus Flint growled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Alex asked. She knew if Oliver approached her in front of her fellow Slytherins, something like this would happen.

"You and Wood! Are you going out with that Gryffindor git?" Marcus bellowed. The rest of the students were now drawn to Marcus and Alex. His booming voice had caused even the Gryffindors to look at them.

"Marcus! Will you shut up!? Everyone's looking!" Annabel hissed.

Marcus looked around and saw all four houses watching him intently. He scowled at them and grabbed Alex's arm and began dragging her out of the Great Hall.

"Marcus! Let go of me!" Alex shouted. She began to panic. What would happen when he got her alone? Would he hex her? Or do worse?

* * *

Oliver watched as Flint dragged Alex out of the Great Hall. He realized that he had stood up and his hands were on the table. He had to do something. But what?

"Oliver, sit down. She's not your problem anymore." His friend, Justin Adamson, insisted.

"She is my problem!" Oliver shouted in rage.

"You aren't dating her anymore! Last I heard she was going out with Flint. It's not your problem. Don't even bother," Justin snarled.

"I don't care. No one can touch her like that. Boyfriend or not, no one! If you ever say anything like that again, I'm going to send you to St. Mungo's!" Oliver threatened. He pushed himself off the table and stormed out of the Great Hall in search of Alex.

* * *

Alex struggled to get out of Marcus' bear like grip. He was practically dragging her out the Oak front doors and toward the lake.

"Let me go!" Alex screeched. She tried to fight the grip he had on her wrist, he held firm, disabling her attempted escape.

He stopped and threw her away from him. "What the bloody hell are you doing talking to a prat like that?"

"Why do you care who I associate myself with?" Alex snapped at him.

"Because, I like you Alex. I know I don't have a chance in hell, but at least I'll know that assholes like that won't get their bloody hands on you." Marcus spat acidly. _So the mongrel was able to have emotions. _Alex thought.

"Marcus, I don't like you. If you truly cared, you wouldn't have dragged me out here. If you truly care, you would let me be with whoever I want to be with." Alex pleaded.

"I'm sorry Alex. If I can't have you, then I sure as hell don't want any other blokes looking at you." Marcus drew out his wand and pointed it at her heart.

"All I can say now is, strike true." Alex walked to the point of his wand. She prayed silently for someone to come save her.

"If you say so." Marcus sneered. She had hoped that her foolish attempt at bravery would have discouraged him. Regrettably, it hadn't work as she had planned.

"Let her go!" Oliver shouted sharply at him.

Marcus turned to look Oliver in the face. "We're busy, now go away you waste of space. Besides what do you care?"

"I care a hell of a lot more than you do, Flint." Oliver hissed. His eyes flared with anger as he glared menacingly at Marcus.

"How could you care more than I do? You were the one who finally cracked from the weight of dating a Slytherin. You aren't worthy enough to even think about her," snapped Marcus, who was now pointing his wand at Oliver.

"Marcus! Oliver! Stop!" Alex demanded.

"Shut it!" Marcus barked at her.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Oliver lunged at Marcus sending them both hurtling toward the ground. Alex screamed as the two boys fell before her feet. Oliver and Marcus both threw punches at each other.

As punches flew they didn't notice Alex sneak off to find a teacher. She ran into the building and down the closest corridor. She ran down the hall at break neck speed and searched for a teacher.

"Miss O'Brian. What do you think you're doing running through the halls?" Professor McGonagall shrieked from behind her. Alex skidded to a stop, relieved, for the first time, to actually hear her voice.

"Professor, I need help! I was looking for you and we don't have time to waste. We must make haste." Alex begged as she began briskly walking back towards the fight.

McGonagall ran to keep up with Alex. "Miss O'Brian, what is going on?"

"There's no time to explain all the details. There is a fight going on outside and it needs intervention!" Alex threw open the front doors and headed straight for the brawl, McGonagall in tail.

When McGonagall saw the two boys scuffling on the ground she immediately sent a full body bind curse at the two boys. They froze when the spell hit them.

"Now you two boys will come with me. Miss O'Brian, I think you should too." McGonagall instructed and muttered "_Mobilicorpus_" before heading off toward the castle. Alex hung her head and walked beside Oliver.

Once inside McGonagall's office, she let the boys out of their body binds and set them across the room from each other. "Now, what caused this fight? We expect better from our students. Both of you should know that. You are not to be rolling around fighting like muggles."

"Professor, if I may speak, I can explain to you how this happened." Alex spoke up, her voice quiet but soon became louder.

"Miss O'Brian, you may continue." Professor McGonagall studied the girl from behind her glasses.

Alex told her everything that had happened that morning. She was very descriptive about everything that she had witnessed. "Then I came to get you and now we have ended up here."

"Thank you, Miss O'Brian. You may leave," Minerva pointed to the door and Alex left. "As for you two, fifty points from both houses for fighting and I think two weeks of detention with Mr. Filch will be suitable punishment. Next time think before you act."

"Thank you, Professor." The boys said and walked out.

* * *

Alex stood at the door having listened to the entire conversation. The door opened and she quickly scurried down the hall a little way.

"Wood, this isn't the end." Marcus glared at him one last time before walking in the opposite direction. Oliver spotted Alex and walked over to her.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry." Alex said when he was close enough for him to hear her.

"Alex, how is this your fault? I went after him when he took you out of the Great Hall." Oliver looked at his feet instead of at her.

"Thank you." Alex smiled at him.

That statement caught Oliver's attention, "For what?"

Alex laughed lightly, "You have to ask? For saving me, silly."

Oliver looked into her eyes as she smiled again. She lightly kissed his cheek and left down the corridor.

* * *

_**Dueling Club**_

_**Where: Great Hall**_

_**When: December 17**_

_**Time: 8 p.m.**_

_**Club Officiators: Professor Gilderoy Lockhart and Professor Snape**_

_**Notes: Come join and have fun learning how to duel.**_

Alex couldn't believe it. They had actually started a dueling club. Hogwarts was going nuts to have started a dueling club headed by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Alex had no intention of going. She would rather stay in the common room and read or something along those lines. She didn't want to face Marcus after the incident a week ago. That would just be the icing on the cake.

* * *

Alex watched as the snowflakes fell out from the skies. She greatly admired the snow. It was a blizzard, yes, but magnificent none the less. She grabbed her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and after much procrastination, began it.

* * *

Rumors spread about Harry Potter being a Parseltongue. Students began shying away from him. Alex had taken careful note of this. He didn't seem like a bad kid, but even if he was famous, no one could speak Parseltongue. Only the Dark Lord himself.

Alex walked into the Great Hall, keeping careful to avoid any eye contact with Marcus. She sat between Annabel and Kilee for protection against any attacks from Flint.

"How was your evening? You didn't come to the Dueling club. We just figured you were busy and didn't want to come." Annabel tried to make small talk with her friend.

"It was good. I finally finished the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. It took forever to start. Are you girls ready for you Christmas vacation?" Alex asked in return.

"My family is going to America to visit my uncle. I'm so excited to go!" Kilee smiled widely. "What are you going to do Anna?"

"We're going to Russia; family as well." Annabel seemed to glow.

"I hope you guys have fun! I am stuck here. I haven't heard anything from my parents." Alex shrugged.

"We'll tell you all about it. Promise." The two girls assured her.

"Thanks," Alex said.

She saw them off and walked back to her dormitory. She was the only girl from her year left in Slytherin. In fact, there was two other girls left, both in the same year and, amazingly, they were friends. This left Alex alone, but she didn't mind at all.


	14. You Are The Only One

Chapter 14: You Are the Only One

Christmas Eve came and Alex made a point to seek out Oliver. She was bored beyond belief and he had offered to hang out with her. Plus no one wants to be alone for Christmas.

"Alex," Oliver called.

"Oliver, I was looking for you." Alex smiled when she saw him.

"Really? I was looking for you, too. Would you like to go outside with me?" he asked.

"Sure. I'd have to grab my jacket and then I could meet you outside or you could come with me. It doesn't matter, either way works," Alex suggested.

"I'll... er... I'll just meet you outside. I don't feel up to risking another run in with Flint." Oliver said. Truly, he just didn't want any more detention or to have to endure another black eye.

"Alright," Alex said and walked off toward the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Alex met Oliver outside. A blanket of snow had fallen the night before making the ground a barren white field. She zipped up her jacket and wrapped her shawl closely to her.

"Hey," she said, bringing him out of his stupor. He looked at her; his eyes lit up as he smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" replied Alex, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Snowball fight." Oliver smiled and playfully tossed a small snowball at her.

"You're in so much trouble." Alex ditched her shawl on the ground. She took off for the nearest bank of snow and began making snowballs.

Once the snow was compact enough for launch, she threw it at him. She missed and began making another. He threw one back at her and barely missed her shoulder by mere inches.

This ritual went on until both were frozen and cold. Alex stood up and began walking toward the Oak doors. Oliver began following her, shivering as much as she was.

Alex stepped on a patch of ice and slipped down the stairs. She didn't get hurt but stopped only when she crashed into Oliver. He fell onto her when she collided with his legs.

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized as Oliver got onto his hands and knees. Alex was lying under him, her teeth chattering.

"You're fine. Let's get you up and into some warmer clothes." Oliver offered her his hand and tried to help her up to her feet. Alex, shivering uncontrollably now, couldn't stand.

"I d-d-don't think I can g-g-get to my feet. I'm t-t-too cold," Alex stuttered. Oliver smiled and picked her up off the ground.

"Where is the Slytherin common room? I doubt that anyone will be there. Seeing as they're all out here," Oliver asked.

Alex directed him to the entrance and said the password. Oliver swore it sounded like 'pure blood' but he couldn't be too sure. The stone wall opened into a door and he walked through it. Oliver let Alex out of his arms and helped her up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Wow, you have this all to yourself?" Oliver asked looking at the six empty beds.

"Yeah, they all had somewhere to go over Christmas break." Alex walked to her trunk and opened it looking for her warm flannel pajamas bottoms along with a long sleeve T-shirt and a tank top to go over.

"You even had a fire place in your dormitory! Wow, Slytherins definitely don't have to rough it out with just a space heater," Oliver said in awe.

"Actually, Annabel complained to her father that she was cold and he got Dumbledore to put in a fire place. Don't ask me how, but he did," Alex shrugged. "Can you please look away?"

"Sure," Oliver turned to face the blazing fire. He heard wet clothes hitting the ground and, against his better judgement, turned his head slightly to look at her. Alex had goose pimples popping out on her delicate suntanned skin. He wanted to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him.

Alex put on her flannel pajama bottoms and tied them loosely below her hips. She reached for her dark green, long sleeve T-shirt and noticed Oliver looking at her. "Oliver!" she screeched. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Oliver turned his head in embarrassment.

Alex finished dressing and went to put her clothes by the fire. Oliver had taken off his jacket revealing a damp shirt. Her eyes were drawn to his muscled torso underneath his shirt. Alex looked closer and saw Oliver was slightly shivering.

"Take off your shirt," Alex demanded.

"What?" Oliver asked, stunned at what she had just told him to do.

"You're shivering; take it off." Alex walked to her bed and grabbed a blanket off of it. Oliver did as he was told and put his shirt by the fire.

Alex sat on the soft silver and green carpet with the Slytherin coat of arms woven into it. She gestured that Oliver join her, which he did so willingly. Alex put the blanket around them and leaned against him. Oliver wasn't used to her actions, since she hadn't done them before.

"Why did you do it?" Alex asked after a long silence.

"Do what?" Oliver asked for clarification. There were many things he had done that she could ask about.

"Why did you stop Marcus from hurting me? You were the only one coming to rescue me. Why?" Alex had thought about all possible reasons as to why he had done it, so she was ready for any answer he could possibly throw at her. Yet she wasn't prepared for the one she got.

"Because I didn't like seeing him drag you off like that," Oliver answered plainly.

"That's all?" Alex looked deeply into his eyes. She had the feeling that he was lying to her.

"No, it's not. I can't tell you the real reason without spilling my guts to you." Oliver's answer held so many secrets that she wanted to uncover from him.

"Please tell me, I really want to know," Alex said, pleading with her words and her eyes.

Oliver laughed and felt guilty, "Alex, the real reason is because you're the only one I have ever truly felt something for. Sure I've had other girlfriends, but none were like you. You were just different than the others. I didn't like how Flint was just dragging you out of the Great Hall and how he had talked to you. I got angry and ended up pummeling him. That's why I did it."

Alex was stunned to hear what he truly felt about her. It was refreshing and very sweet of him to think of her like that. "Oliver, you once said that you loved me. I know you were a little drunk, but you still said it. Did you mean it?"

"Yea, even though I happened to be a little drunk, I meant every word." Oliver smiled and put his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him.

"Do you still?" Alex accepted him pulling her closer to him and moved her body to accommodate.

"Yes, I never stopped, as unmanly as that sounds," Oliver admitted. He hoped that his openness would count for something.

"Really?" Oliver shook his head in response. Alex's heart melted. "I still love you too."

Oliver smiled and wanted to kiss her. Instead, he stared straight ahead at the fire. Alex did the same still cuddled against him. The warmth of his body next to hers made her feel drowsy and soon fell asleep. Oliver kissed her forehead gently and fell asleep with his arms around her.

* * *

Alex dreamed of Oliver throughout the night. Not wanting it to end, she decided not to open her eyes as light shone down upon them. Against her will, her eyes slightly opened. The cool air hit her face and she rolled over into something, more like someone. She looked his body up and down until her gaze landed on his face. She smiled at Oliver and snuggled closer to his sleeping form.

* * *

Oliver put his arm around the closest thing, not thinking about who or what it was. He felt warm skin underneath his hand. His eyes shot open and looked at the black haired girl laying next to him. He moved his hand up her body to stroke her black hair away from her face. In the process, he touched her cheek causing her eyes to open.

Alex yawned, stretched, and looked up at him, "Good morning."

"Hi, did we sleep like this all night?" Oliver asked yawning as well.

"I think so. Were you uncomfortable? You could have slept in my bed if you wanted," Alex said concerned.

Oliver had slept great knowing Alex was next to him, but settled with saying, "I was just fine. How about you?"

"With you? I have never been better." Alex smiled and sat up.

"Do we dare go downstairs together? With all the other Slytherins opening their presents?" Oliver asked, standing up and reaching for the ceiling.

"No, we can wait until they have all gone to the Christmas feast and then we can go to your common room and get your presents," Alex said, looking up at him with an evil grin.

"What are we going to do until then?" Oliver asked seemingly intrigued.

"I'm not sure exactly. What can we do with our stolen time?" Alex asked stood up and tilted her head to the side.

"Would you ever reconsider going out with one of your ex-boyfriends?" Oliver asked. "I'm just wondering," He added.

"I don't know. It would depend on who was asking me," Alex said coyly.

"Who would that be?" Oliver raised his eyebrows with wonder.

"He's a very tall, brown haired boy who is the captain of a certain Quidditch team. He even said he loved me." Alex smiled softly.

Oliver took a step toward her, closing the space between them, "What's his name? Is it someone I know?"

"You might. I actually slept with him. Just not in the way that you are thinking." Alex felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked impulsively.

"I'm fine." Alex tried to shake off the feelings of uncertainty.

He gently rested his hands on her hips, and pulled her closer to him. Their lips gently touched as Alex wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

They spent the day in Alex's dormitory alone. They had opened their presents and then laid on the bed, exhausted from all of the cheer. Alex wiggled her toes in her new pair of socks, courtesy of an aunt from Finland, smiling as Oliver continued on with some random story. She had tuned him out a while ago, yet he kept going on.

"And so that is how Arron and I screwed up the lives of three people from Japan. But that was a couple summers ago," Oliver finished, finally.

"Oh. Very interesting. Never would have thought you could ruin the lives of three random people," Alex said, sitting up and then getting off the bed.

"Everything ok?" Oliver asked, touching her arm gently.

"Everything is perfect," Alex said, smiling warmly at him.


End file.
